


Make a change

by angrywindex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Murder, Slow Build, but I know people love nsfw, equal ereri, sex toy use, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywindex/pseuds/angrywindex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a high school drop out who has given up life to his computer. He suffers weight gain but before it get’s worse, he is forced to make a choice, be kicked out or be sent to camp.</p><p>( I feel a bit ehhh about this fic nowadays. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make a choice

Eren Yeager, an eighteen year old high school drop out. Spent no time with the outside world, all that really mattered was watching his favorite show and hanging out on Tumblr. The friends he used to have, were no longer with him. Who knows what happened to them, sadly he didn't seem to give a shit. They didn't really talk to him anyway. But that was his fault and he was too stupid to realize that.

Back when he was in school, it wasn't easy, in fact it was hard as hell. The school he went to was strict and there wasn't a single day he wouldn't have piles of homework sent home with him. He never even did it anyway, no matter how much his teachers and family nagged him on. His temper didn't help the matter, it made things far worse then they already were. It got him in trouble with the law within the school. He'd get into fist fights with a boy named Jean Kirstein; The school's star football player. Eren knew what his problem was. Jean so happened to be crushing on his adopted sister but she didn't even seem to notice, which was the reason Jean took his anger out on him instead. Why him? He never knew that answer. It was just stupid of him and he let it go on without even trying to work things out with him.

And since Eren didn't even try in school, his adopted sister Mikasa nagged him on about it trying to help him get back in gear, but he just didn't care. He shoved her away every time and it upset her. He kept closing everyone off. It got worse when he dropped out. There was no way he'd get a proper job with the fact he dropped out of school and didn't bother to graduate. But that didn't matter. He was convinced he would spend the rest of his life in his room, rotting away online. He liked it this way. Free of work and stress, free of everything.

Tumblr was a place he felt the most happiest during the day, He could see everything he wanted and do what he wanted. But even there he had to be careful of what he said. He cared more about his appearance and reputation online then in reality. With a high number of three thousand people following him, he ran a somewhat popular blog. Everything was quality and he was picky with what he reblogged or posted. If he didn't like it, he wouldn't reblog it.

While he was a popular blogger, even the amount of followers could not make him happy. There was a hole inside of him, a loss of will and loneliness. He had people there for him, but he shut them out.

Meanwhile, while posting photos of himself every now and then on the internet. He received flirts from girls and guys around the world, saying he was perfect, beautiful and even sexy. While these comments made him feel really happy. Time past on and things happened to him, he gained weight... His stomach became a little big and so did his thighs. He began to self loathe. He stopped posting pictures that showed below the chest, the only thing he liked about himself was his face, but even then it seemed awful to him.

He could of done something about this easy, just work out and get outside. But the thought didn't get him up and moving. His family really wasn't happy with his choices. He used to be filled with such determination but it left unexpectedly. He just wasn't happy anymore. Eren was sure he was going to spend all his life like this. But people in the house disagreed and trouble brewed. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

\----

Morning came, another day to rot on the computer. It was midway through October. Air cool, leafs falling and changing colors. The leaves turned into colors of red, orange, yellow and brown. It was pretty nice here during the fall but winter was his favorite season. Fall was his second.

Opening his tired eyes, he rolled to his side to view his trashed room. Cans, food, clothes, trash and many other things spread through out the room. It smelled bad as well. He truly was a slob and even he wasn't happy with that.

Watching the sun barley coming out of his blinds, he decided to get out of bed. Stretching himself before walking over to open his blinds and letting the sun in. The light from the open blinds filled the room and his eyes met the empty neighborhood. All the kids that lived around here were in school, but not him of course. Mikasa was on her last year, meanwhile Eren was on his second year of being a high school drop out.

He didn't bother grabbing anything to eat, he sat down and started up his computer. Hitting up tumblr first thing. It had only been ten minutes of usual peace before his door was opened without a knock. Eren had been wearing nothing but his white boxers at the time. His mom was the one who burst in.

"What the hell mom? Knock first!" He shouted, his temper filling him already as he glared in the eyes of his mom who was also angry.

"I've had enough of this, me, your father and Mikasa have agreed you need help. Were sending you off, if you can't do that then I'll have to kick you out." She explained rather bluntly.

Eren huffed at that, irritation hitting him as he scratched his head. "You can't kick me out just because I don't give a shit." He spat.

"You are eighteen years old, you are old enough for me to kick you out. If you don't follow that then the police can handle you, whatever it takes to get you back on your feet and make you realize it's not right for you to waste your life on the computer."

Eren stood up with that. Balling his fists in anger, her words were true but he didn't want to accept them. But being kicked out was one of his biggest fears right now. But the urge to be on the computer all the time was powerful. Where did she want to send him too?

"Then what is the send off deal?" He asked, not liking it but damn he wanted to avoid being kicked out. He wanted to drag this argument out but that wouldn't help.

"Were sending you off to a special camp on the outskirts of town for a long while. Other people like you will also be there, I want you to make friends and learn there's more to life then playing on some computer all day! Your leaving tomorrow, a bus will be coming to pick you up." She explained. "Also, there is no internet or technology there, you will be isolated from the things that you hold dear. I don't expect you to take this well but if you do this, you won't regret it." She spoke and with that, she left him. Of course she didn't want to face the wrath of what soon was to come.

He screamed, pulled hairs out, and even hit his pillow over and over again. Just the thought of being separated from his things just overwhelmed him with anger. He felt like he was burning and there was nothing he could do about it. He was pissed as hell and his actions proved he needed help. This sucked. Worst day ever. But he was sure far worse was to come, better enjoy his last moments of joy while it lasted. It was only about 30 minutes later he broke down crying. He was so damn pathetic. And worst of all, he wanted to smoke or drink something and he hasn't even done neither in his life. But he was craving it big time now. He always did when he was really stressed out.

His day went on and he packed whatever clothes he would need. He'd pack his hygiene products in the morning since he'd be using them tonight and in the morning.

Later on when Mikasa returned from school, he found her rushing towards her room. Probably because she was afraid of what Eren might do or say. He was known for being an angry person and hitting walls when angry. She was right to hide, he was pissed, the most he's been in a long while. He wouldn't be calming down for a long while either. 

Dinner came around and it went okay, but everyone was being silent that night. Eren didn't bother with trying to fix that, just like everything else. He even went to bed early that night. All the frustration he held today really tired him out. 

\----

The next morning came, the first thought he had was staying in bed. He would have gone through with that if his mom would stop nagging him all morning for still sleeping. You could tell she was really serious about this. Eren was pretty annoyed with that fact, he was used to him getting his way. 

Sighing in frustration, he went ahead and took a shower and all that jazz. Dressing up in a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of brown pants with comfy shoes. He packed his other things and when he was done, he looked at his computer for a long moment. The urge took him and he logged onto his computer. Typing a long message about being gone for awhile and he was pissed about it. He was sure someone would leave him a message along the lines of 'deal with it' or 'stop being a big baby' People were so freaking annoying sometimes. 

It was only then when logging off he somewhat regretted typing all that down, but it was too late. His computer was turned off and he needed to head down for breakfast. When he did so, everyone was waiting at the table, eggs, toast and bacon with a cup of milk for each person, even him. Sitting at the table, his mother smiled about Eren's choice, although that didn't mean he was going to be a good boy. Mikasa didn't stay long at the table. If only he realized how much damage he's done to her. Treating her terribly ever since shit went down.

An hour past away and finally the dreadful moment of his life came...

"Eren, It's time to go now!" His mother called, standing by the door.

Eren was on the sofa watching tv, something else he wouldn't have for a long time. With a heavy sigh, he traveled to the door with his bag. His mother said her goodbyes and kissed him on the forehead.

When he stepped out the front door, he was greeted by a lame ass dark green short bus. "Wonderful... I get to ride the small bus? Really?" He spat, as if he wasn't angry enough. This was terrible.

"Enough of that, now run along and be good for me okay?" She spoke, pushing him lightly to go.

Eren rolled his eyes as he forced himself to walk up to that dumb bus. When he took the first step, he looked at the bus driver first thing. Boring as usual, some random person. "C'mon kid! Get inside, I have more people to pick up!" She shouted, it was obvious she was used to dealing with kids like Eren. But since she was a stranger, he moved faster then his parents made him move. Walking to the very back of the bus with his bag. Once he was settled, he looked out to his house with a sigh. "Goodbye heaven.. Hello hell." And the bus drove away.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been on that bus because he fell asleep during the whole ride. It was only then when the bus driver was shaking him to wake up. "Stop!" He shouted in anger but then realized what was going on and what he was doing. Eren ended up getting lectured for swatting at the driver. Oh boy, such a wonderful start. After the lecture, he was told to meet up with the rest of the group who was outside.

Once his feet made contact with the ground, the bus behind him drove away, blowing some colored leaves along the ground and away from their current place. Around him was dirt, leaves, trees, wildlife and the sound of birds in the surroundings. It was actually peaceful really. Like those picture's he'd see on fall blogs online. But that thought only made his computer need worse. He wanted to see new stuff pop up on his dash. As he looked around, you could see small hills and the sight of wooden cabins up ahead. But that wasn't the only thing, there was a large group of teens before him just a few feet away. They all looked his age, or maybe they really weren't. He didn't even ask what kind of camp this was.

A wind blew by as he stood there, making him glad about his choice of clothes today, it was a little chilly out. Thank goodness for the sun shinning down on him.

Seeing that large group of people made his heart race a bit, he didn't really know what to do. The only other thing that came to mind was how terrible he must of looked. He felt fat even if it wasn't that bad.

He sighed to himself then took small steps along the dirt and leaves, staying behind the crowd. Nervous eyes glancing at all the people there. Thank god they were paying attention to the auburn haired lady up front. She seemed young and had that friendly warm vibe to her. Like she would be someone you could go to if you needed some help. Maybe he should keep her in mind for later.

Right now she seemed to be discussing rules and future meetings which Eren failed to listen to. He concentrated far more on his fears and anger of deprivation then the important things that mattered here. It was only then the words 'Give me your name and your cabin number will be revealed to you' that caught his attention, now taking small steps ahead. 

It took a long time before he could get his cabin number. So many people were eager to relax just like himself, only he wasn't willing to rush that much. But when he did get it, he was given cabin number seven. Also knowing he would be sharing it with someone else. That troubled him deeply. He didn't know if he could trust sleeping in the same room with another person. He had this fear they'd slit his throat in his sleep.

Eren delayed going to it for a few minutes. Just wondering around watching everyone talk to each other. He was still really uncomfortable. Just being around so many people made him itchy and nervous. He was also nervous about his appearance too, causing him to suck in his belly. He gave up in a short amount of time. When he arrived at his cabin, he was okay with it's appearance, but he knew air conditioning would be out of the question. Hopefully this wouldn't be too terrible. 

He opened the door to the cabin and the first thing he saw, was someone laying in a single bed in the corner on the left side, while another single bed was on the other side, empty and ready for him.

The man in the one being occupied was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with skinny dark blue jeans. He wore an undercut, weren't those out of style nowadays..? But what stood out the most, was how he was laying there smoking without any worry in the world. His hair was black and neatly done, a small young face and he didn't seem to be very tall. He was also really skinny which made him feel self conscious about himself. He also had grayish blue eyes that seemed to be staring at the ceiling other then him.. Maybe that was a good thing. Starring made him feel very uncomfortable. 

He made his way over to his own bed not bothering to say anything. Dropping his bag on the floor. The urge to ask if he could have a smoke was off the charts. It even smelt really good, not like those shitty smoke smells you come across everyday. This was different, very different. Once he sat down on the bed, feet on the floor and hands on his legs, moving slowly up and down. He felt nervous. Carefully watching the other boy for awhile then finally asked. "Can I have one?" But it came out as a whisper.

After asking, he received no response nor flinch from this man. He just laid there, inhaling and exhaling that thing. He tilted his head slightly to look at him for what seemed an eternity then looked back to the ceiling. "Heh, give up man, I'm not giving these to anyone."

Eren knew this wasn't going to be fun at all...


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Sasha and Levi

( This is what I had in mind for the cabin to appear like http://www.morningsidecamps.com/wp-content/gallery/cabin-7_1/morningside-cabins-7_07-10-10_0723.jpg But I have to say, the top windows aren't there. It was the best pic I could find that seemed appealing to me. )

———————————————————-

Eren didn’t engage further conversation with the man. Instead, he sat there and observed the room in silence. The wood was dark just like outside the cabin. A fireplace was set along the wall as well. He even saw curtains installed, they were colored with a dark shade of red and it didn’t look bad at all. They were half way open, letting the sunlight in. Along the cabin was a set of two beds, two bed stands, two candle holders, two sets of matches and two dressers along with bed sheets and pillows stacked on them, ready to be placed onto the bed. He guessed this was alright, but this room seemed so dull and boring. He felt like he was at his grandma’s house. Which really wasn’t a wonderful feeling.

The other guy seemed to have already set up because his bag was flat under his bed and his current resting place was already set up. Only it seemed he brought his own things, which was a heavy set black blanket along with a gray colored pillow. The cabin pillow was behind it. Most likely for better head support while sleeping. 

Eren was regretting not bringing his own things now, he really needed a better blanket and pillow then the ones that were provided. Clearly they didn’t want to waste money here. After all, kids and teens were trashy when they didn’t know proper manners but this guy was doing things well, everything was neat. Why would he be here anyway? He didn’t appear to be at wrong, well smoking wasn’t really a good thing. But that was it.

The only other thing that he missed in the cabin was a door. He was curious and decided to leave packing for later when he got settled. Stepping up and walking to the door, he turned the knob and opened it. He was greeted with a bathroom, it wasn’t fancy that’s for sure. There was no bathtub. There was only a mirror, towel rack, a sink, a toilet along with a shower head and drain. The floor was tile instead of wood, which would be cold to step on in the winter.

He sighed softly as his eyes fell to the floor. He felt at a loss and he was also disappointed with the fact he didn’t have much privacy or a room to himself. The fear about his neck being slit really was bothering him. But was this guy like that? His way of cleanliness made him feel a little okay but he didn’t trust him. He’d probably stay up all night.

"Hey!" the voice from the bed called.

Eren turned around from his standing position by the bathroom door. He raised his eyebrows in question, not sure how to respond. 

"Don’t go through my stuff alright? If I catch you snooping around I won’t hesitate to take action. That means me going up to the head office and blowing your shit to the leader running this place." His voice sounded serious and Eren took that as a warning. He wasn’t even thinking about doing that. Or maybe he was..? He did have those smokes and having that in front of him did make his mind wonder. But after hearing his tone and seeing the look on his face. He defiantly wasn’t going to try. "I-I understand!" He spoke, studdering a bit. 

Sure he was nervous before but now he had trouble moving. After a minute of standing there, this guy was back to smoking again, still laying in bed.

Eren made his way to his own and he started making his bed, one thing at a time. First the sheet cover, then sheet then the comforter and lastly the pillow. His sheets were white and plain, the comforter was a light green color, but not heavy set like the other guys. He felt pretty jealous. But it was his own fault, he couldn’t attack him for it, besides. He really didn’t want to start anything with his new roommate.  
Next he unpacked his bag, putting his clothes into the drawers and putting his hygiene products in the bathroom. He tried being neat since he didn’t want any trouble. So much change in one day and it was driven by fear.  
But why should he be afraid when this guy hasn’t made a real threat, he surely didn’t seem abusive, so he was happy for that. Thankfully it wasn’t Jean. Yeah, that would be so much worse.

It had been only an hour since being here and holding his stomach in was beginning to become painful. He never did put an effort at hiding it at home but now that he was outside, all he wanted to do was hold it in all the time and it was tiring. Maybe taking a step away from everything for awhile would help.

When he looked over at his roommate, he wasn’t smoking anymore. He was just staring into space, something Eren would have trouble doing for a long period of time. But before leaving the cabin, he stalled as his hand rested on the cabin door knob. “Can I get your name..?” He asked.

"Levi… Yours?" He spoke, turning to him. When they made full eye contact he felt judged. Mostly because Eren was upset with his body’s current condition. "Eren Yeager." He replied. Eren felt a little curious as to why Levi didn’t mention his last name, most people would say it. But he didn’t bother asking. Leaving him alone, Eren left the cabin to go do other things. He didn’t feel like talking to Levi, he had a feeling he was just annoying him.  
Feet stepping on fallen crunchy leafs, he made his way down the hill he was currently on, wanting to get away from sight for awhile. Nobody was out there so he felt a bit better now, letting his stomach go now. It felt really good to do that too. He used the trees to help him make his way down the hill.

When he made a good distance away from camp, he sat down near a little stream, sitting on a large rock. Now watching the water move and listening to the sounds. It was really peaceful and it was surprising he seemed to enjoy it. But even that didn’t help his deprivation of no computer. It wasn’t even a day and Eren felt kinda sick. He wanted to be home on his computer, enjoying new pictures and get cute little messages about his face. That made him happy but here, he was completely exposed and everyone could see how awful he looked. He really doubted he’d get any complements here.

His hand placed itself on cheek and used his leg as support to keep his head up. He felt depressed as he looked at the soaking leafs within the stream, he even messed with them, taking them out just out of wanting to do something.

He didn’t know how long he’d been doing this, he seemed lost in thought, that was until a feminine voice appeared from behind. “Hey? You feeling alright?” She asked.

Eren’s eyes went wide and he sucked his tummy in so fast his heart rate when up. He stood up straight and looked at his visitor. 

She appeared to be only an inch shorter then himself, she had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was put up in a pony tail, it was kinda messy too. She appeared to be wearing a white button up shirt with a maroon colored vest. She was also wearing a long skirt that was colored tan. Not something he would recommend a girl wearing while exploring outside the camp grounds. “Sorry! My name’s Sasha Blouse and I was just looking about and saw you here and thought about chatting or something.” She spoke, she looked pretty happy. Was she here by choice or was this something she enjoyed?

"Eren Yeager, and it’s fine, I just.. I don’t like being here is all." He spoke, deciding, why not. He probably would have kept it to himself if it was a guy asking.

"You don’t like it here? How come, if you don’t mind me asking." 

"I’d rather be at home on my computer.."

"I’m guessing you came here by force huh?"  
"Yeah.."

"I can’t really understand how you feel but I can tell you it’s really nice here once you get the hang of it. I really like nature and I save up a lot of money just so I can take these trips. This is my 2nd camping vacation. Really, It’s amazing once you learn all you need to know. I used to be glued to my computer too but once I spent my first two weeks of camping.. I don’t like being home anymore. But that’s just me!" 

Eren seemed blown away by what he heard, how could someone enjoy being away from technology for so long? It seemed so painfully agonizing to him. Every minute was killing him and he just wanted to run away from camp and go home. He sighed with that.

"Are you serious..?"

"Just give it some time."

"Yeah.. I’ll be running away soon."

Sasha seemed to laugh at that, which kinda frustrated him. He was being serious. Now looking away for awhile, that was until he caught sight of her taking a pack of potato chips out of her purse. 

"Whoa, can I have some?" Eren asked without even thinking about what he was asking. Sasha smiled "Sure thing!" Now opening the bag and putting a handful in his hand. "Thanks!" at least someone was being nice to him today. To be honest, it felt good to him. Talking to people seemed better when it was offline. He must have forgotten that in the two years spent at home doing nothing. Eating the chips he began starting a conversation.  
"So, how old are you?"  
"Eighteen right now, you?"

"Same age, so, do you have food always on you..?"

"Yup, I packed a lot before coming. It’s nice to pack up snacks because having three meals just isn’t enough for me, I get hungry you know?"

"I do too.. I should have brought some too, three meals doesn’t sound very promising."

"Hey, tell you what, since you’ve been so nice to me. I’ll give you a pack anytime you want. You get hungry and will share a pack, sound good?"

"Defiantly! But… Are you sure you want to share with me?"

"Why not? It’s not like were gonna eat it all in one day."

"You have a lot don’t you?"

"Yup, a ton! Seriously don’t worry I’m cool with sharing. Just don’t tell anyone else okay?"

"Got it."

Eren felt a little better with Sasha’s company, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Of course not having a computer sucked. He thought back about the post he made that morning, thinking.. wondering what kind of replies he got. That would most likely bother him for awhile. 

"Hey Sasha, when is dinner anyway?"

She turned to me with a questioned look. 

"You didn’t pay attention..?"  
A sigh. “Guilty as charged..”  
"Ahh, very well. Dinner is at 5:30pm, Breakfast starts bright and early at 7am, then lunch is at 12pm sharp."

"7am?!"

"Duh, hope you don’t plan on sleeping in. You have to participate in some activities. Your not gonna free load here. After breakfast we have to go jogging around the nature trails at 8am. I hope you can jog for a long while."

"Wonderful…."

"You’ll get used to it! They provide water bottles for you to carry."

At least that sounded promising, but Eren wasn’t in shape to be jogging and she didn’t mention how long it would be for.

"Oh! I have to get going so I’ll see you around. It was nice talking to you Eren. I look forward to talking more. If you need to vent or anything, just come over to cabin ten!" She told him.

Eren would have to remember that number, and remember he did. 

"Aw, alright then, see you around and same to you too!" Eren smiled.

Eren didn’t realize it, but that was the first time he smiled today. As she walked away she turned to him, looking as if she wanted to say something. “You have a nice smile, you should do that more!” She laughed then rushed away.  
Eren blushed from a combination of embarrassment and shyness. Sure compliments made him happy but hearing it in person was something entirely different. It was even better..  
——

Eren felt better and better as the day went on. While he was conflicted, he couldn’t deny he was having a bit of fun. However, he had a curiosity for what the rules were. Maybe Levi could help him..? Or maybe someone else. He wasn’t sure. He was afraid of bothering him.  
But alas, he brought himself back to the cabin. Standing before the door but stalling awhile. Sighing he came walking in. Levi wasn’t in his bed. Nor was he even in the cabin. He would of thought he was in the wrong one until he saw the familiar bed attire on Levi’s end.  
It was somewhat relieving he wasn’t in sight. Maybe he could get some rest. Walking over to his bed, he took off his shoes and placed them under the bed. Now crawling under the sheets and laying on his side facing the wall. He closed his eyes slowly then drifted away.  
——  
The next time he opened his eyes, the light outside seemed to dim a few shades. The light coming in was orange and yellow. Giving you that fresh fall feeling and he loved that. Shifting over on his back. He caught something in his eye. Looking over…

Levi was currently in his bed again, only this time he was reading a book. Eren felt his heart drop faster then a vase hitting the floor. He was sleeping and Levi was in the room, he could have been attacked in his sleep, however, he was still here so he tried his best to calm himself.

"Finally awake?" Levi asked. He seemed to have put the book down beside him, bookmarking it before doing so.

"Y-yeah, how long have you been in here?"

"About an hour maybe.."

'shit' he thought to himself.

"Hey, did you even pay attention to the rules they gave us..?"

Eren sat up and started to fix his bed. “Uh.. no, I didn’t.” He spoke, being honest, he didn’t and he needed to get those in his head.

"Idiot." Levi muttered.

Eren furrowed his brows with that comment. But he was right, he was an idiot right now. No, more like stupid.

"Can you tell me them..?" 

Levi sighed, hanging his legs on the side, placing his feet to the floor. His hands folded together then his eyes gazed to him.

"Well, all you need to do is follow the instructors directions. If you disobey, they punish you by giving you certain chores or cleaning up the dishes after everyone’s eaten. Next thing, you need to keep your schedule in place, don’t mess it up. If you don’t show up for food, you don’t get any. We do daily activities such as jogging, collecting resources and many other things. If you want water that isn’t from the tap here, go to a nearby stream and bottle up water then cook it for awhile, let it cool then drink it. Also, if you are caught wondering around at night, you’ll be supervised for a few days. Lame huh? You better not sneak out. Also, no parties and no pranks and no reckless behavior. Got it?" 

With Levi’s explanation, it did seem kinda exhausting. Really? He had to keep up with so much stuff this was terrible. At least for him. “Yeah.. I got it.” he sighed.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Tomorrow we get up bright and early, so I recommend you get to bed when I do." With that, Levi stood up. Now he could really see how tall he was. He looked about 5’3 from there. He was extremely attractive and it pained him, if only he looked like that, minus the height. He liked being tall.

"I guess I’ll try then.."

"No, not try, you will." Levi corrected.

Eren shot him a glare but it vanished with that intimidating face staring back at him. Eren didn’t reply back.

Suddenly, a bell sounded and Levi was already walking to the cabin door. Eren got up, put on his shoes and quickly followed behind. Walking out he was blinded by the fall sunlight, it was dim inside so he walked right into that one. He made sure to hold in his stomach at all times now. He’d be eating front of a lot of people. He didn’t want his belly sticking out.. It was already embarrassing to himself.  
When they arrived to the dinning hall, the first thing Eren noticed was an even larger number of people here. He was even more self conscious now. He wanted to turn the other way. Sure there was plenty of empty tables but Eren just wasn’t up for large groups. It was overwhelming. But if he didn’t eat, he’d starve for the night..

Eren followed behind him, going through the food line. They were being served stew and bread tonight. Eren picked up a water along with it. How much he’d rather be eating pizza in his bed right now.

After getting everything, Levi lead him toward an empty table. Him and Levi sat on opposite sides. While they ate, Eren wanted to know a little about him.

"How old are you..?"

"Old enough."

Well that didn’t go well…

"Were you forced here or did you come on your own?"

"I’m here.. That’s all you need to know about that."

Eren was already frustrated over something so small.

"I’m eighteen, I was sent here by force." Eren brought himself to say.

"That’s a pity."

Well, at least he had his sympathy..?

"Yeah.. I’d rather be at home right now."

"It’d be nice if this place was cleaner." 

"Huh?"

"Please don’t tell me you have hearing problems."

"No, I just didn’t really understand."

"I like clean places, is that hard to understand?"

"No…"

"Good then, glad to sort that out."

It went silent after that, the two eating in silence. Eren was thankful nobody bothered sitting at their table. It was still the first day after all. People were still getting the hang of being sent here. He figured some of these people came on their own. Not by force like himself.

"I’m older then you, that’s all I’m going to say." Levi broke the silence.

Eren didn’t ask more, he had at least some information. But he would like to know more about him though. He was his roommate after all. 

"Hey Levi, you think we can hang out on the jog tomorrow?"

"Hmm, if you can keep up, sure."  
Eren felt pleased with that. Least he’d have someone to talk to. That is if he could keep up… He was a worried about that.  
After him and Levi finished they returned the dishes to the basket labeled ‘to be cleaned’ then headed out. By now it was dark. But thankfully, a light above shinned down on most of the camp grounds, enough to see around.

Returning back, Levi went ahead and sat down, meanwhile Eren stood there stalling by his own bed. 

"You aren’t going to ugh.. slit my throat in my sleep are you?" He asked, a very dumb question. Why the hell did he do that? He was being dumb again.

"What the hell? Are you crazy? You know what, I don’t think we should hang out tomorrow." Levi seemed a bit angry with this.

Eren felt bad right away, he probably offended him with that shitty ass question.

"No! I’m sorry but please, don’t kick me away, I really want someone to hang out with. I don’t really know anybody here besides you and someone else.. But I’d like to get to know you more, you are my roommate and I would like to feel like I can trust you." He explained, hoping Levi would listen.

"Well then, advise number one… Don’t say shit like ‘silting throat’ You’ll scare someone off. Advise number two, don’t assume things about people. Advise number three, watch what you say." 

Eren remembered that, he’d have to be more careful.. He wasn’t aware till now that he was shaking. Mostly because he just embarrassed the hell out of himself. 

"Now get to bed, I need to sleep alright? I’ll think about it."

Eren didn’t say more. That night, he slept fully clothed. There was no way he’d consider undressing in front of him in any way. Not even a pull off of the shirt.

While he laid in bed with the lights out, He stared at the cabin wall, letting today’s memories invade his mind. While it was great and all, it still had the downfalls and he felt pretty depressed. Hopefully it’d get better like Sasha said.

He just didn’t know yet.


	3. Official first day jog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people are introduced! It's Eren's first jogging experience, shit happens.

That night, he experienced dreams of being home again. Just like normal, not even a single change. It was only then when a hand touched his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He was awoken from his peaceful dream.

He stirred slightly with a groan. Remembering right away when he saw the familiar cabin wall. He knew where he was. Tired eyes wanting to close again and drift back to sleep. But he couldn't do that because that hand wouldn't leave him alone and it was ticking him off. "Stop!" He shouted, more like a whine and plea to leave him alone. 

"It's six thirty, breakfast is served in thirty minutes. Now if you don't want a good breakfast before the jog then fine. Do what you want, I tried to help you." Levi sounded a little tired himself.  
Eren stayed still for awhile until turning around and sitting up. It was then the hand was gone. Rubbing his eyes gently. He was thankful Levi would help him out at least. He wasn't mean regardless of what he did, but he sure didn't want to get on his bad side. "Thanks.." Eren muttered softly, taking his hands down to open his eyes.

Levi was standing there with a black t-shirt on and some gray shorts. But that wasn't the only thing he saw, Levi had freaking arm muscle and leg muscle on him and damn was he stricken with jealousy but admiration as well. This guy was ripped! His hair was damp, he must have taken a shower because not only was he clean but he smelled good too. He was starring at him and he didn't know till Levi started talking again.

"Hey, don't go dozing off. Go head on in the shower, waters not cold. Now if you take it quick, I'll wait for you."

Eren's face turned red, Levi couldn't have missed him starring at him. And it bothered him he didn't say a word about it so he was in the dark. He assumed he must of freaked him out or something, then again, his face expression never changed. It always looked like a mixture of a bored emotion and sometimes irritation. Maybe he didn't notice..? Hopefully. Levi backed away and tended other things like reading that book again. He'd have to ask what it was later.

Eren got out of the sheets and made his bed, Levi's side of the room was real tidy and somehow he wanted to do the same. Probably out of not wanting to displease him, he remembered Levi talking about wishing the place was cleaner. It wasn't really that hard since there wasn't much in the room.

Grabbing a light green t-shirt and white shorts, he rushed towards the bathroom and began to shower. He wasn't lying too, the shower water was warm which he was really thankful for. Taking a cold shower wasn't something he was looking forward too. One more good thing about this trip. But being naked forced him to see just how bad he looked. He didn't have a thigh gap at all. He also had that stupid belly on him. He wasn't even proud of his dick either. Even if it was average.

After taking a ten minute shower, he brushed his teeth and hair and got dressed. Heading out to see Levi putting running shoes on. Looking up toward him.

"Well that was a rather long shower."

Eren felt embarrassed once again for the second time today. "Sorry.."

"It's fine, let's go now."

With that, He put on his own shoes and headed out the door. It was cool out and the morning light was decent through the trees above. Sure he missed his computer but the outdoors was pretty beautiful to look at. Leafs still covered the ground as well as tree roots showing here and there. He could hear the sound of birds chirping in the distance all around.

When making it to the dinning hall, Eren took notice there was only three people standing there. One really tall and thin, the second was a little shorter but extremely muscular and the other was really short and petite. Only the petite one was a girl and she seemed distant to to the other two guys nearby. They probably didn't know each other.

Once up front, everyone was silent waiting for the dinning hall doors to open. Eren didn't bother saying anything nor did Levi. He just stood there listening to the birds for awhile. But he couldn't ignore the fact that everyone around him was fit and he was not. It made sense nobody that wasn't fit was here already. Fit people always had a great schedule and were always on time. He wasn't sure if that was true but it looked like it. As time went on, more people started to come out. Some looking out of shape like himself. It made him feel a little better. Better then being the only one.  
After what seemed like an eternity of standing in silence, the doors opened and the lady announced breakfast was ready. He learned that today, they were being served eggs, toast and bacon. A pretty decent healthy meal. Maybe this camp would help him get back into shape?

Him and Levi went in line after the other three, it was fair because they got here first. Eren picked up the full meal along with some milk and headed over to the table with him. As they ate in peace, Eren took notice of the way Levi drank. He'd probably spill it on himself, he wanted to ask why but he was worried it might sound like he was making fun of him. So he didn't ask.  
"So what book were you reading?"

"A book on mystery cases.. unanswered questions and such."

"Like murder cases..?"

"Some yes, but not all."

"Ah, I see.."

That was easier then he thought. He seemed more open today then yesterday. Which was good, he didn't want to struggle talking to him the whole camp visit.

"So, how long does this camp program last..?"

"Till January."

"Oh my god..."

Eren sighed, that long? Really? That was just way too long. How was he able to live that long without a computer to check? He used that thing for everything.  
"What happens if you run away from camp?"

"The police bring you back."  
"Shit..."

"I'm not going to stop you if you choose to run, but you will regret it. Each time you do a bad thing it gets written on a paper in the head office. Everything you do that's good is also written on it. These papers get sent home every two weeks to update your family. This isn't just a camp to improve your behavior, It's also a camp for other people to enjoy that want to come here."

This explained why Sasha was here, she was one of the people who enjoyed being here. Meanwhile Eren did not. He still didn't know why Levi was here. He wanted to know, but he wasn't sure if he'd even bother telling.

"So what's your story?"

"I'm just here."

Eren sighed, he still wouldn't tell him. Why?

"Why can't you tell me if you were forced here or not?"

"It's not something I want to talk about. Leave it at that."

In that moment, Eren had a feeling maybe something was wrong. Or maybe Levi just didn't feel like talking about it. But it had to be something much more if you don't want to talk about it. He left it alone for now. Maybe another time.

"So, what's the info on cleaning clothes?"

"We hand wash them. No schedule on when, so it's safe to assume you ask for the cleaning kit and you get to wash your clothes, hang them to dry and wait, I suggest doing it once a week."

"Ah..."

He wasn't really happy about doing this by hand but this was camp after all, so much to do himself. This really was a big change.

Breakfast past quickly that day, more and more people came in but him and Levi left before it was too packed. He learned that Levi liked being away from loud large crowds and Eren was very willing to follow.

They spent time walking around the camp, Levi showed him where things were and where the head office was. Explaining a man named Erwin Smith was there. His helper was Petra Ral which was the person with the auburn hair yesterday. She would be their jog instructor and consular. Eren was thankful she'd be his consular, she seemed friendly enough but he felt more comfortable telling Sasha his problems for now. Maybe Levi too since he hadn't judged him at all yet.  
Time past on and it was 8am, everyone was gathered before Petra, everyone was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and the people with long hair had it put up in a bun or a normal pony tail. Water bottles were placed in front of everyone.  
"Alright listen up! My name is Petra Ral and I am your jog instructor. Every morning we will jog for an hour, no matter the weather. Once December hits, we will change jogging hour to 1pm. Full sun and I expect you to dress warmly. I can't have you sitting out. I don't mind if you can't keep up but you will get punishment if you don't try or even bother participating. And I won't have fakers. I've studied peoples behaviors long enough to know when someone isn't telling me the truth. Now, in front of me are water bottles that you have permission to carry with you during the jog. It would save money if you would keep them and prepare your own water. Please be conservative. Now any questions?"

Eren didn't have any and neither did Levi. Other people had stupid questions to ask, some of the guys even make dumb flirts at her. She was a really fit petite women, it was going to happen if a bunch of teen boys were around. It didn't matter how old the women was, if they looked pretty, they'd say it.

"Alright, no more questions! Everyone collect your bottle and follow me!" She spoke with determination and started walking off. Eren grabbed a bottle along with one for Levi and they rushed off, following Petra and the other students.

Sadly it didn't take long for Eren to get tired. But he forced himself to go. Levi didn't seem to be struggling at all, he appeared to be breathing normally and didn't break a sweat. Eren was already sweating past five minutes. How on earth was he going to keep this up for an hour? He even wanted to talk to Levi but he was too much out of breath.

During the jog he took sight of all the nature around him. Dirt, grass, leafs all around the floor of the hill they were on. Fallen tree branches that seemed to be covered in green vine and tiny mushrooms. He could even see rabbits hopping around and eating in the distance. He even saw a deer here and there. Seeing all this wildlife was amazing up in person. This was something his computer didn't have.

It was only ten minutes in and Eren felt like falling on the ground and fall he did. Falling to his knees his hands made contact with the dirt covered ground. His heart racing and breathing heavy, sweat dripping down his face. He was sure Levi had gone without him, but as he uncapped his water bottle and took a drink. Levi was standing there watching him.

Eren felt something hit inside him, a feeling of happiness he was there. He didn't leave him behind but he looked like he wanted him to hurry. Eren stood back up and whispered a 'thank you' then jogging with him again, catching up with the group. Levi didn't really say anything.

Eren stopped too many times to count and Levi stopped with him every time. He knew right then and there Levi was a good person. But that didn't stop him from feeling bad about making Levi stop so many times. He felt like he was preventing him from getting his exercise. Or at least a full one. And he pushed himself harder because he felt bad.  
When the jog was over, he literally fainted...

\----

When his eyes opened, he was greeted by the sound of soft classic music playing in the near distance. He sat up to find he was laying on a cot in a small room, on the side was a sheet covering an opening. He must be in the nurse department, But... Why was he here? Wasn't he jogging not long ago? "Hello?" He spoke, hoping someone would come see him.

It didn't take long before he heard a rolling chair and foot steps coming. Suddenly the curtains jerked to the side with fast speed which made him jump slightly.

"ooooh! Your awake!" A voice shouted in excitement.

A women appeared, her eyes were brown as well as her hair, placed into a very messy pony tail, she wore glasses along with a white lab coat, pale yellow button up shirt with white pants and tennis shoes.

"You caused a stir! Had Petra worried she screwed up, poor thing."

She went on, a hand placing itself on his forehead for a few moments before moving away. Eren didn't bother asking yet, he didn't know who he was talking too. "Ahhh, forgive me! My name's Hange Zoë, I'm the doctor around here! I get to take care of everyone, what a joy huh? I'm really excited." Eren knew right away this person was a little crazy but at least they enjoyed the job. That was always important. 

"Wait, I caused a stir..?" The question came up, he didn't see Levi anywhere, he must be back at the cabin.. But causing a stir worried him, he must of past out in front of everyone.. Oh god no..

"Well, for one I think you overdid it. Sure Petra wants you to make an effort but when you get too tired, please do not force yourself past the limits!"  
"But I drank water and took breaks, isn't that enough?"

"No, no.. You need to take it more slowly, jog until your at your limit then stop. I don't know if you care about your reputation but people saw you pass out...Some people were mad, some were worried."

Eren was worried beyond belief now. He wasn't even used to being around a whole lot of people and now he had people pissed off at him? Levi was probably pissed too.. Great.. He wanted to dig himself in a hole and not come out. He probably embarrassed Levi.

"I'm really sorry..."

"No, it's alright! Just try to be careful alright? Here.." She paused and went to grab a glass then came back and held it out in front of him. "Drink some water, I'll let you head out after I check some things." Taking the water she disappeared beyond the curtain.

Eren drank his water and finished it all within seconds. All he wanted to do now was rush back to the cabin but then again, he didn't know how Levi felt about this.

Hange came back within a few seconds. "Alright, you've been excused from further events today. Take it easy and try again tomorrow okay? Try not to come back here."

Being excused for the day sounded really nice to him. He didn't want to deal with people right now... Once everything was settled he was walked out. Now being back outside again. He noticed the light was brighter now. Sounds of laughter in the distance. His heart dropped...

"Just look at him.. He's so pathetic."

"I know right? Can't even get past a simple jog."

"I'm sure he won't last here. Not with legs like that. He's fat."

"I bet he eats all day, everyday. I'd love to find out juicy details as to how he got here."

"I bet he was forced to, there's no doubt about it."

Eren turned his gaze away and towards the floor. This is the first time he felt truly depressed. His self confidence dropped very low. Being called fat really got him. It sucked how easy they could hurt him. He wasn't going to bother with them so he started walking towards his cabin.

Suddenly along the way, rocks were being thrown at him. Some large, some small. They hurt each time one made contact but the words they shouted as he walked hurt more then some object. They kept telling him about how useless he was and how fat he was. He sure as hell wouldn't cry because he was starting to feel angry, which lead to him bending over and grabbing a stick and throwing it at them. Hearing them scream at first made him feel good but then they laughed and taunted him more.. Wonderful.

Finally making it back to the cabin, he forced himself inside. Levi was sitting on his bed, feet on the floor with that same book in hand. He was still wearing his jog attire so it hadn't seemed too long he was resting in the clinic. Levi placed a bookmark in his book and set it down beside him then getting up facing him.

Eren assumed he was going to be angry.. So he prepared for it by looking down and taking it.

"You okay..?"

That wasn't what he was expecting. But hearing that question made him feel so much better.

"Tired.. But alright."

"Why did you push yourself?"

"I just.. wanted to stay out of trouble."

That was a lie..

"Eren, You don't have to do that. If your too tired then stop. Petra won't have a problem if you give it your all. If you try, you won't get in trouble." He explained.

"Sorry.."

"It's fine, we all learn things the hard way at some points. We'll try again tomorrow."

Eren was really grateful Levi wasn't mad at him, but he probably would be if he found out the real reason. He just didn't want to hold Levi back and he wanted to jog with him.  
"Lunch will be ready in an hour, you want to do anything..?"

"A walk would be nice.."

With that, they left and headed down the hill of their cabin away from the crowd. Eren didn't want to be around the other campers right now. Eren decided he wanted to chill out by that stream. Sitting down on that very same rock while Levi lend against a nearby tree.

"This a place you like to hang out or something?"

"Yeah, I think I might make it a sanctuary to go to when I'm not having a good day."

"So.. Does that mean your having a bad day right now?"

"Kinda.."

"I'm listening."

Eren stalled, debating if he should or not. He just went silent after that. Levi shifted in place, grabbing something out of his pocket. Eren looked up and saw him pull out something white that looked rolled up funny. Watching as he lit a match and lit it up. He was smoking again, but what was he smoking anyway..?

"Want one..?"

That took him by surprise, the last time he asked he rejected but now offering? He stalled with that. He really wanted to give it a try. See what it did.  
"You'd give me one?"

"As long as it's between you and me."

"Alright, I'd like one."

With that Levi gave him a lit one, holding it in front of him waiting for Eren to take it. Eren did take it but before he tried to smoke it Levi stopped him.

"Don't rush it, breathe in slowly and don't take too much in. Your a beginner.." He explained.

Eren did as Levi said and took it in slowly and not a lot. During this, He noticed Levi was staring, most likely because he might screw it up. He did feel like coughing and that's when he blew it out then coughed slightly. It made him feel really good though, that and it smelt really nice. He couldn't describe it but it being good was all that mattered.

"Heh, I'm a bad influence." Levi laughed softly which Eren caught and man did his laugh sound good to his ears. Why didn't he do it often?

"Alright, tell me what's going on."

Eren still didn't respond, but since Levi was being so chill and calm and offering things, he guessed it was okay. Nobody really did try to get him to talk like this. He took one more inhale and exhale of that sweet smoke then began to talk.

"I have this.. self confidence problem. I don't like my weight. When I came out of the clinic, these girls were taunting me, calling me fat and crap. I tried to ignore them but they started throwing rocks at me, so I got pissed and threw a stick at them but it only made it worse. I really want to get fit and feel better about myself, so I guess working myself hard is a good thing." He explained, then taking another inhale. This stuff sure was addicting and it really relaxed those tense nerves.

"Honestly, I don't think you look that bad. You may not be fit as me but you can get there. But trying too hard won't get you anywhere. Too much will cause damage to your body. As for the girls, you shouldn't have done that. You most likely made it worse, rumors will spread and more people will bother you. Try taking things at a slow pace, do things you think are right. If you really want to fix a bit of your reputation, don't take the day off. When someone tries to start a fight, don't fight back. Sure they still won't leave you alone if you ignore them, it'll take awhile. They might not quit but once you get the hang of it, the words they tell you, will start to become meaningless." He explained.

"Can you help me make the right choices..?"

"As long as you are willing to listen. That depends on you. But you have to remember, I won't always be there. You'll have to make a choice at times when I'm not there. If you make a mistake, learn from it."

Eren couldn't believe how helpful Levi was being.. To think he assumed he was an asshole. He felt pretty bad but everything he said boosted his confidence a bit. Not all the way but enough to help him up out of the dumps.

"Thank you.. This talk really helped." Eren spoke, still taking inhales and exhales.

"Anytime."

Levi stopped halfway of his smoke and put it away while Eren wasn't sure if he should stop or not. Maybe he should, he was starting to feel a little funny. And stop he did.

"You can keep that one, all you have to do is light it again, just be careful when you pull it out. They aren't allowed here."

"Why is it not allowed..?"

"Because it's weed.. It get's you high if you take too much."

Eren's eyes went wide with that and he would have freaked out if it wasn't for the weed keeping him calm. At least he didn't take too much in, they were both being responsible. Even though it was illegal. Mostly for Eren, he was still 18. He had no idea about Levi. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, you look okay."

"You mean as in not high right..?"

"Yeah, you didn't take enough but I suggest you be careful. I recommend not carrying it around the camp. Only when you go to this spot or in the cabin. Who knows what might happen."

"I'll be careful then."

"Good.."

"Hey Levi, do you think you'll ever tell me why your here?"

Levi sighed softly, as if contemplating what to say. He looked like he was in deep thought. 

"I came here to get away."

"Away from what..?"

"It's.. Not something I want to talk about."

Eren sighed, feeling it was unfair he told him a problem and Levi won't. It was really disappointing, then again. It must of been something really serious. Far more then Eren's self confidence issue.

"Tell you what, I'll think about it. Since you told me a personal problem, I'll tell you mine. If not tonight, tomorrow."

"Alright." 

With that, Eren was eager to find out.


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren participates in the rest of the days activities, Levi reveals his story and a promise is made.  
> ( Really dark in the end, if you are easily triggered... There's a big chance you'll hate this. Also, I'm really nervous about posting this chapter. )

Skipping activities for the day was surely not an option now. So what if he passed out? He felt perfectly fine now. He had plenty of rest and had no intention of letting some jerks put him down again. Levi would be there for sure. Hell, he probably wouldn't leave Levi's side for awhile. He just seemed so chill to be around and since nobody knew him, he might be able to scare people into not coming over with that look on his face. Maybe that was wrong to think, scaring people away wouldn't help anything. He'd just have to work his way there, only this time he'd stop when he felt tired. Not work too hard and cause a scene.

The bell sounded for lunch and he and Levi were on the way for lunch, but before doing so, they left their weed in the cabin. Even if he had some confidence, he was worried about what might happen in the dinning hall. If only he could eat outside but apparently rules said to keep the plates and such inside. That was a bummer... While walking, he noticed other people coming towards the dining hall as well. For lunch they had sandwiches set out, Eren grabbed one along with water. Now making his way with Levi to the usual table. Eren ignored the faces watching him. He knew he was gonna be a big conversation starter nowdays.

He only took two satisfying bites before someone sat down next to him then another on the opposite side. He felt his confidence drop, that was until he realized one was Sasha and the other was some bald guy with gold eyes. He looked like a pretty friendly guy at first glance. They were both wearing t-shirts and shorts. Everyone didn't seem to bother changing after the jog.

"Eren, I saw you pass out! You had me and my new friend worried, you feeling alright?" Sasha asked, worry in her voice.

"Oh yeah.. I'm really sorry about that. But I'm fine."

"Hey buddy, there's nothing to be sorry for! I ended up quitting halfway with Sasha, name's Connie Springer!"

"Eren Yeager."

Now having three people at the table, he did feel his heart race. They just popped out of nowhere, but he was thankful they weren't here to bully him like some people. He was barely making conversation with one person and more was a bit overwhelming.

"So are you gonna participate in the other activities today?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I think it's best I don't take the day off. Otherwise people will think of me as some slack off."

He was a slack off, back when he was home but he was actually working on improving that for a change. His computer urges seemed to bother him less and less as the hours past, he had far more things to think about now, that and meeting new faces felt great. And the best part, was he met three people that didn't judge him in the first week. Hopefully he'd meet more people like this here.

"Yo, that sounds like a good idea. After this were doing some CPR training and then we get to go down to the lake and swim for a bit!" Connie seemed pretty excited for this.

However... Eren was horrified. Swimming? That meant taking of your shirt and getting in. Shit. CPR didn't sound bad at all but swimming.. He wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he'd go in with his shirt. But not only was he horror struck he seemed to catch a look from Levi, he was turned away, face hidden. Was something wrong with him too?

"Whoa you alright?" Sasha asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm just nervous about the swimming, do we have to wear anything specific?"

"Oh no, it's just the shorts they give you. Me and Connie are gonna wear shirts."

Hearing that relieved him. At least wearing a shirt would be allowed. He could probably hang out with Connie and Sasha and drag Levi along too. They could all be the shirt crew or something. Well.. If Levi choose to wear a shirt that is.

"Okay, Can we all hang out at the lake together, If that's okay, I'd like to invite Levi along too. He's pretty nice."

Eren noticed Levi turning around to look at him, his expression normal as always. Hopefully he didn't have a problem with this.

"Sure thing as long as he want's to join~" Sasha replied.

"Is that okay with you Levi?"

"Sure."

With that, they all planned and lunch went better then expected. Having three people at the table other then himself was a nice distraction from everything. He didn't even notice people pointing at him, he was actually too busy laughing for once over some jokes Connie had over times he spent in school. Connie also came here by choice but this was his first time after gradating just last year. Sasha also graduated too. Which left Eren the only one who didn't... He didn't know about Levi in this, even his age was a mystery.

Once lunch was over, they all left in one big group. Which seemed to stop himself from being approached by bullies. Of course he heard laughs on the way out but they didn't matter at all. He was having fun and that was most important to him.

Everyone was instructed to meet in a specific area and that they did. Sasha, Connie, Levi and Eren were all grouped up. They probably wouldn't separate for awhile. Somehow, he had some hopeful feeling that Sasha knew what people were saying about him and wanted to protect him with a large number of support surrounding him. She was smart, or maybe she just liked being around friends. Either way made him happy. Now getting to where they were supposed to be, Petra and a man from red cross was here. Behind him, were a bunch of CPR dummies. They looked pretty freaky... At least to him. Petra who was beside the man looked over in Eren's way and dropped her mouth but covered it with a yawn. Apparently she was shocked Eren was here. He hoped she wouldn't talk to him about the stupid fainting issue that happened.

"Okay everyone, listen carefully. There will come a time when you will have to save someones life, it could be your family, your friend, your lover, your child, a stranger, anyone, you get the picture. If they stop breathing. You perform CPR. First things first step one, check the victim for unresponsiveness. If the person is not responsive and not breathing or not breathing normally. Call 911 and return to the victim. In most locations the emergency dispatcher can assist you with CPR instructions. Step two, If the victim is still not breathing normally, coughing or moving, begin chest compression's. Push down in the center of the chest 2 inches 30 times. Pump hard and fast at the rate of at least 100/minute, faster than once per second. Step three, tilt the head back and lift the chin. Pinch nose and cover the mouth with yours and blow until you see the chest rise. Give 2 breaths. Each breath should take 1 second. Continue with 30 pumps and 2 breaths until help arrives." The person explained. But then adding more. "Underneath your CPR dummy is a sheet telling you exactly what to do, please take this activity seriously, it could save a life."

With that everyone got busy, Eren did pay attention with this. It was easy but putting his lips against some freaky CPR dummy wasn't pleasing. Staring at it's uncolored dull eyes he sighed once he completed his turn, he made partners with Levi while Connie partnered up with Sasha right next to them. This activity lasted about a good hour and when it was over, Eren got the hang of it and learned CPR. He felt really proud of himself and so did the rest of his group. He hadn't received so much praise like this, that was mostly because he never tried. But now that he knew how good it was felt to be praised, he wanted to do this more. This was actually better then rotting on the computer. It didn't take very long for him to realize that. But it was thanks to his new friends who made this experience better.

The next thing that happened was Petra leading everyone down a nature trail, most likely towards the lake. Of course because they kept heading downwards, maybe walking up a hill on the way back didn't seem very appealing. But whatever, he'd get through it. When they arrived, it was just a body of water with hills with lots of trees surrounding it. It looked pretty nice out here and the weather was warm enough, but the water would most likely still be cold but okay to swim in. Everyone ended up changing before coming here. There were a lot of sizing options and it didn't take long for everyone to get sorted. As soon as Petra gave the safe go to have fun, almost everyone went running. That being Sasha, Connie and Eren following behind while Levi didn't seem to rush after.

Once Eren reached the water, it was cold but not unbearable. The water on the lake wasn't brown, more of a blue and green but you still couldn't see the bottom. He ended up hurting his feet on some rocks that were below the water. Followed by dirt mush sinking between his toes while in the water. By swimming out far enough, he no longer had to bother holding in his stomach. He was hidden and felt pretty good about that. Connie and Sasha were right next to him but Levi was still on land, which confused him.

"Hey Levi, are you gonna come in?"

"I think I'll just watch."

"Heeeey, the waters great, c'mon!" Sasha spoke up.

"Not today."

"Are you sure buddy?" Connie asked

"Yes."

Eren wondered why on earth Levi wouldn't join. It really sucked not knowing what was wrong with him... He looked down into the water with sadness. It'd be nice to have Levi join and have fun, smile and laugh for once. He only laughed once but there wasn't a smile on his face at the time. Eventually they gave up on Levi, he seemed very determined to stay out today. Eren was floating on his back in the water, staring up at the sky as half his hair was engulfed by the water. He felt light as a feather at the time. His eyes closing as he listened to distant water splashes, cheery laughter, birds chirping and other things. He felt at peace again. Maybe camp wasn't so bad after all.. He still had to keep his reputation up for sure and he did a good job with CPR training. He was glad he didn't miss out on that. It was pretty important actually. Time went on while Levi stayed by a near by huge tree, his eyes gazing to Eren and the others. They all stayed for a good two hours till Petra blew her whistle. "Alright everyone, it's time to head back!" A few 'aww's could be heard from a good number of the others meanwhile Eren was ready to go back. It was getting late and dinner would be ready in an hour or so.

Heading back soaking wet, Levi didn't talk. So most of the conversation was lead by Connie and Sasha. Eren joined it as well here and there. Talking about favorite movies, shows, food, etc. The boring stuff mostly, depending on how you viewed it. Eren was walked to his cabin by everyone. Eren was pretty grateful for that, nobody bothered to try pestering him yet. Being around a group seemed to prevent it. Hopefully this would become a thing.

When the two left, Eren headed straight for the shower with a pair of clean clothes in hand. Flash blacks playing in his mind as the water ran down his body. He smiled but it turned down when he thought of Levi. Remembering how he stayed by the tree in the shade just sitting there watching everyone have fun. Something was obviously bothering him and Eren knew enough about depression to know he was showing a sign of it, maybe..? That probably wasn't safe to assume. While he he worried about Levi, his attention focused to his body again. He didn't like it so he didn't look at it. Finishing up, he clothed himself in a black t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants and walked out of the bathroom to see Levi's back turned in bed.

Eren's eyes looked to the floor in sadness. Not only was Eren suffering, but Levi seemed to as well. Sure was a problem neither could cheer up the other here. Eren didn't know how to make people feel better, he just pushed away everyone in the past. Time past on as silence coated the room. The light from outside dimming and making the light in the cabin darker. It wouldn't be too long until candles would be used.

Dinner went well at least, Sasha and Connie came back to hang with him. While it was great of them, he hardly got a word out of Levi. He didn't join the conversation, he just seemed to listen. Or maybe he wasn't, he didn't know the real answer here. They mostly talked about school life now, but Eren kept shut about it, the only thing he mentioned was the homework and Jean the football player who had problems. When they asked him if he graduated, he didn't answer. He had a feeling they figured him out right there but didn't say anything.

When goodbyes were told, Eren headed back to the cabin with Levi alone.

"Hey Levi.."

"Yeah?"

"You don't seem very talkative all of a sudden.."

"...."

"Did I do anything to upset you or anything?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Stop asking." Levi snapped.

"....."

Eren was a little worried, because Levi just snapped at him. Which scared him. Getting settled back at the cabin, they both lit the candles and placed them on the bed stands. Filling the room with candle light. It really did have a unique feel to it. Not using some boring light to see. Levi laid on his back afterwards while Eren just sat on his bed, feet hanging down and resting on the floor. Maybe he'll try to help him, trying was something. He did care about Levi, probably more then he should.

"I feel.. a little good about myself you know.."

"That's good."

"Your a good person Levi, I hope you know that."

"...."

"I probably would have run away by now if you haven't given me that advise by the stream today. I wouldn't of met another friend. I wouldn't have experienced being surrounded by support. Laughing for real.. Learned CPR.."

"What is this? You trying to cheer me up?"

"Well yeah, that and I'm telling you all the things I'm thankful for."

"Hm, good try."

Eren smiled with that, seeing Levi was acting himself again. Hopefully that wasn't an act and was real.

"So.. Was something bothering you by the lake today?"

"Ah.. Something like that."

"Can you tell me?"

"....."

"I'm sorry..."

"Long story."

"I have time for it."

"You really want to know what my problem is don't you..?"

"Obviously, I did tell you mine after all, It's only fair.."

Levi sighed deeply, now standing instead of laying down. Eren looked up and watched him with curious eyes.

"Fine then."

"..."

"When I was little, eight to be exact. My father brought me out back where we had a pool. I don't know what his problem was, but he pushed me in. The thing is nobody taught me how to swim.. So I struggled to keep myself up, I was too far away from the edge to succeed. My father laughed at me as I screamed for help. How could anyone laugh at a child suffering like that? I knew then my father secretly hated me. It was only then my mother came to save me. My parents filed for divorce, but my father won custody over me. He is a vile manipulative piece of shit. I never wanted to go near a large body of water again.. It was only now that I remembered that near death experience in my life."

That explained why he was so determined to stay out.. But Eren felt angry, even the thought of a father doing such a thing made him want to murder. Of course, that wouldn't be right, that was for the law to handle. Monsters like that deserved to be put away. It also pained him that he was stuck there and his mother lost custody.. What the hell? How?

"I'm... really sorry.." Was the only thing Eren could think of to say without spitting out his real thoughts.

"You said you wanted to know why I was here right..?"

"Yes.. But only if your comfortable telling me."

"Half comfortable, You will keep this to yourself will you?"

"Of course.."

"Alright then, please remember that. I don't want this getting out. I'm already taking a big chance telling you."

"...."

There was a pause, a long one at that. But Levi began to speak, revealing his life to him. He probably shouldn't have. Because it struck a cord.

"I came here as an temporary escape. My dads attempted murder wasn't the only vile thing he did..."

Levi paused and Eren was already pissed with hearing it didn't stop.

"He started tossing me around, it was only till I reached age seventeen he hit me. It became a never ending cycle, I would be beaten till I laid unconscious on the ground. I couldn't go outside without covering myself with long sleeves and pants. By age eighteen, I had enough.. I was angry, tired of taking it. Most people would be too broken. But not me, I had this.. feeling inside me that I was strong, a feeling I once did something great. I can't understand it completely. But it was powerful enough to make me realize it was time to stand up and protect myself. I was determined, I worked out, got fit. I started overpowering him. Knocking him to the ground instead. He's the only person I've ever hit. I don't fight him out of enjoyment, it was for my protection. But as this past, he started taking me down again, avoiding my arms and legs and hitting me in places that made me drop. Such as my pelvis and solar plexus..." He explained, now lifting his shirt completely off. Not only did he have an eight pack, but dark purple bruises everywhere. "You wanted my age, I'm twenty years old now."

While Levi explained this, Eren was already shaking, shaking with rage, sadness and disbelief. But the proof was there, they fought till one laid unconscious. His eyes were wide as he stared at those horrifying bruises. He felt sick, so very sick. He really wanted to murder that man, never in his life did he crave to spill blood. How could his father enjoy doing such a thing? He hated it, hating these facts so much that tears were falling from his eyes. His fists clenched tight. But Levi fought back, that was something entirely rare, at least as far as he knew. Most abused victims couldn't handle that. That was it, Eren had it. He couldn't hold back anything he said.

"Why the fuck, would he do that?!"

"Because he's a sick man who loves fighting people smaller then him."

"Why hasn't he been locked away yet?!"

"......"

"Why do you still live there?"

"Because I can't leave.."

"Why not? That place is fucking awful!"

"What do you think he will do if his beat up toy is gone..? Do you think he'd let that happen?"

Eren's heart dropped, shattering to pieces when he heard those words.

"Levi.."

"......"

"Levi, please.. Don't go back to that place!" He shouted, he knew there was a high possibility of him being murdered when returning home. Or never being able to return in the sunlight again, forever trapped and beaten for the rest of his life. Levi was so kind to him and the thought of him being taken away forever was hurting a lot, he's never felt this hurt. He was really worried for someone and wanted to protect them. Hell, he'll force him to come home to his own house and stay there. Just anywhere but there.  
"My stuff is still there...Besides-.."

"Abandon them!"

"Eren.."

"No!"

"...."

Eren was really frustrated right now. Forget his own problems, Levi was the one who really needed help here. Eren was taking this out of hand but he couldn't calm down.

"I'm not letting you go back. I won't let you, we might not know each other that well, but I promise, I won't let you go back there. I'll drag you to my place, you'll be safe.. Free of those fights!" Eren knew what he was saying, he didn't give a damn if he was being reckless. He knew what was right. Levi said that he needed to make a choice on his own at some point and here he was doing it. He'd protect Levi. He was shaking so much and his heart beat was no better.

Levi still didn't seem to say anything, when Eren looked at him again. He was shocked by what he saw, Levi had a sad look in his eyes. Why wouldn't he say anything? Fuck this. He couldn't stop crying, whipping away each tear. "I can't, I'm not letting you go back.." Eren whispered, covering his eyes with his hands. He was tired of showing his crying face. He knew it was upsetting Levi, maybe. But hearing all this was too much. He regretted asking but if he didn't, he wouldn't of been so eager to protect him. Even if they would be here for a good two months. That was a long way away. And in that moment, he lost all thought about his computer. It didn't matter at all. Levi mattered the most now.

"Then help me run away then.." Levi whispered.

Eren shot a look to Levi, oh god, he wouldn't say no. Never. He'd help him, whatever it took.

"I will, I promise!"


	5. Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being told of Levi's past, Levi seems distant afterwards. He sends a letter home, things happen later on.

That night, Eren didn't sleep. His mind was running in never ending circles. Thinking about everything Levi had said. Most people who suffered such agony would never tell someone they just met about it, well... Levi was different however. He wasn't afraid to fight back. There was a good chance his fear was turned into rage when Levi fought with his dad. 

He thought about how his mom must feel about loosing her son to a monster. With having an abusive father, he'd figure Levi might be abusive too but.. he wasn't? No, he couldn't be. But that's when it hit him. Levi smoked weed. So he might of used that to keep himself calm. It really would explain why he had it. But the thought of Levi being abusive made him sad.. But there was things that could be done to help him.

If he did have urges, he could get help at least. He remembered watching a show once. Past abuse was a sign of someone most likely to be abusive. But that was just one thing. He tried not to think on it. If Levi did ever act up, he'd try his best to help him.

How rare of him.. Thinking so hard on one person's well being. He didn't even try to object it. It was happening. He was starting to care.

But then he started thinking about himself. Mikasa. You could say Eren emotionally abused her. He shouted at her, pushed her away psychically. Told her he didn't need her help. She always looked so sad. But back then he didn't care. But now, it was starting to hit him. It was midnight and he got out of bed, lighting his candle and grabbing some thins out of his bag. He grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

 

==================================

Dear Mikasa,

I made it okay at camp, you probably think I'm writing this to tell you how angry I am, but that's not it. It's only been two days and I'm already beginning to feel a change in me.. I guess I don't really care about my computer much right now. It's not even on my mind anymore. Somethings bothering me, I can't talk about it because I promised I wouldn't.. I care Mikasa, I do. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I am an asshole. If you can forgive me, I would really like to improve our relationship, it'd be nice for us to watch tv together again. Hang out with Armin and go do things like we used to..

I think I'll write more letters to you if you would like that.. I learned CPR today. I also got to swim in the lake as well, but not alone. I made three friends here so far. They all treat me well even if they all know I'm a drop out. I don't know if I can go to school again... Do they allow that? I can't remember.. I can't sleep so I wrote this around midnight on the second day if that helps you understand when I wrote this.

Anyway, I'm sorry again. Respond when you can.

\- Eren

==================================

Once he wrote that out, he felt a little nervous, shaky in fact. He folded it up and placed it on his end table. He'd see about sending it in tomorrow. Hopefully he would be allowed to send things out.

Before he decided to blow the light out, his eyes moved to Levi's bed. He was still sleeping. Sighing softly he went ahead and blew the candle out and laid in the sheets. Eyeing the ceiling in sadness.

\----

Morning came and Levi was the one to wake him up again. Only he was less wiling to get up that morning. He must have been asleep for at least an hour because he felt really drained. Far too drained, it felt like he didn't get any sleep at all.

Looking up, Levi was already dressed in his running clothes, he assumed now this will be his routine. "Thank you.." Eren whispered, only Levi didn't reply.. Eren went on and took a shower, getting dressed afterwards.

Nothing really happened during breakfast time. Levi never spoke a word. It was really awkward too. He was starting to think the whole asking about his past was a horrible idea. But nothing could be done now.

The jog didn't last since he gave up fifteen minutes in. Only this time, Levi didn't stop with him. So he was left by himself. That was until Sasha and Connie found him sitting on a log just off the trail.

"Eren, what are you doing by yourself? Did Levi leave you behind or something?"

Eren looked up to see them looking down at him. His eyes falling to the ground, staring at the grass.

"Something like that.. I'm too tired." His voice even sounded tired.

"Oh boy, that's no good. Mind if we chill with you?" Connie asked, sitting down on the grass beside the log. Meanwhile Sasha sat down on the grass as well. 

"I don't think I need to answer that, you two already know."

"Doesn't hurt to ask! So anyway, what's up?" Sasha asked.

"Didn't get much sleep, that and Levi doesn't seem to be talking to me."

"Give him some time, maybe he's tired too!" 

If only they knew just how bad it was..

"So what activities are we doing today..? I didn't really pay attention."

"Ah, bike riding and pottery making, I can't decide which one I'm most excited for!" Sasha explained. 

"Hope there isn't any large rocks around during the bike ride.. I once got into an accident and had to get stitches! It wasn't fun.." Connie added.

Eren seemed to make a disturbed face with the 'stitches' thought. Hopefully he wouldn't bust his ass then. He made a self note to be careful.

"Hey, are we going to get in trouble for sitting out..?"

"Maybe, we should walk just to be safe." Connie suggested, and that's what they did. Walking along the trail talking about things.

"Are we allowed to send letters home?"

"Well of course, anytime you want. I can take you by the office and help you get that taken care of. If that's what your insisting." Sasha offered.

"That'd be great, I really want to mail a letter home."

When the jog was over, there was no sign of Levi anywhere. He already missed his presence enough as it is. He wasn't even in the cabin when he went to collect that letter he wrote. Sasha, Connie and him went up to the office and got everything sorted, getting the letter in the stack to be sent out.

A week past by and Eren had participated in all the activities the best he could. Some he was falling and some he was doing good at. Eren had learned pottery in that week as well. The only downfall to that week was Levi still not talking to him. So he spent most his time with Sasha and Connie, along the way he met other people. By the 28th, last week of the month. He received a letter from home. 

 

==================================

Dear Eren,

I got your letter, yes. I did think you were going to attack me. But reading your letter has both made me happy and proud of you. Whatever happened to make you change this much in so little time, I'm thankful for it. I'm sorry too.

But Eren, I can't forgive you right away. I want you to continue this experience and become the person you once were, only this time better. 

About your question of school, you might be able to.. But you'll have to come back next year. We'd have to discuss with the school and plea for another try. But you have to keep in mind. They might not take you back. Once you drop out, most schools won't take you back.

Also, I hope you are getting your rest by the time I send this to you. Yes I would like to hear more from you. Thank you for sending me this, It's nice to know that you are being kind once more. I hope you have a good Halloween!

\- Mikasa

==================================

Eren felt a lot better after reading this letter. He'd be sure to write another after Halloween. He had things he wanted to say but he didn't want to mention he was feeling.. bothered still. Levi still wasn't talking to him. He was hoping to solve that problem before sending another back.. Maybe he'll try tonight.

After taking a small nap, he headed off to dinner, Sasha and Connie were there, only Levi was not.. This wasn't even funny. This was starting to piss him off rather then depress him. Not that it still made him sad. Eren tried his best to keep calm at dinner. Talking about the upcoming camp party on the 31st.

"So, 31st were having a Halloween party. There's gonna be music, food, drinks and such. But it'll be set up in the dinning hall and everyone's required to stay in unless going to bed, kinda lame not being able to hang out outside away from the crowd." Connie explained.

"Wait, what time does it start?" Eren asked.

"About ugh... dinner time actually. So it'll be like normal only you can stay up later, we have the next day off after the party."

"Ahh, that sounds good actually. It'd be nice to relax for once."

"That and we get a bit of technology around here for a few hours! Yeah I like the outdoors and all but I need music man."

"Same, I've been craving it for awhile now.. Just hope they play nice beats instead of shitty ones."

Sasha laughed when she heard that, she'd been listening to their conversation rather then joining it. But alas she did now.

"I'm sure they'll play good music, we are hyper active teens! We love good music!"

"Heh, I just hope Levi comes out of hiding before then." Eren blurted.

"He still at it? Man, that doesn't sound very good. Maybe he's planning on ditching the place?" Connie asked.

With that, Eren grew paranoid... 

"I have to go.. I'm sorry." Eren spoke, with that he gave them no time to react, grabbing his tray to dump his food then placing said tray in the basket, now heading out. 

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.. When he walked out the front doors, he bumped into someone. Making him almost loose his footing but stepping off and away from the door. 

"Ew! Watch where you going, piece of shit." The man spat, his tone ugly. He was staring him down with piercing eyes. Clearly angry for no reason, all he did was bump into him.

But once he looked up to meet those eyes, he freaked. This guy was so much more ripped then anyone here. He also had a nasty scar on his face.

Eren felt his heart racing in fear, he really didn't want to start trouble with this guy, he'd clearly loose or even get beat to a pulp, he defiantly looked the part. "I'm very sorry! I'll watch where I go from now on." He spoke, nervousness in his voice. Trying to walk away.

When he attempted to walk away, he was grabbed by the shirt and pulled in. Gasping in surprise and fear, he met eyes with the guy again. fuck..

"That's not good enough!"

And that's when a fist met his cheek and a rush of pain hit him. Wincing in pain as he fell to the ground. Holy shit, what the hell was this guys problem? Damn his face really hurt now. He was sure he'd have a nice bruise added on the features of his face now.

"Yeah, your nothing but weak trash, stay away from me!" 

Laying on the ground, dirt getting on his pants, he chose to just lay there till this asshole left, listening to his laughter in the distance. He wanted to kick his ass so bad but he'd have no chance at all, that and fighting wouldn't do any good. Just like Levi said. Speaking of which, he was currently worried about his current location.

Getting up from the dirty ground, he gathered himself up. Gently rubbing the spot he'd been hit. It was defiantly sore. This was more painful to him then his fights with Jean. This was just brutal.. After thinking for a small while, he figured a smoke sounded nice to him right about now, thankfully he saved the weed Levi gave him.  
When he arrived at the cabin, Levi wasn't there, but at least his things were. That put him to ease somewhat. Grabbing a hold of his weed he went ahead down to that little spot of his by the stream. Sitting down on the same rock. He didn't pull it out yet. He wanted to make sure he was really alone. So he waited awhile..

As he sat there, he took notice of how dark it was. A lot of the trees above kept losing their leafs so you could see the sky a little more. The sky was blue and the clouds were colored orange but faded since the sun was already setting. Looking back down he viewed the stream and listened to the soothing sounds, five minutes had past and he felt it was alright now. Taking it out and lighting it up. He exhaled it slowly then exhaled, watching the smoke come from his mouth then fading in a matter of seconds.

He found the smoke fascinating to him. He found it cool how it looked in the air. But not only did it look cool, but it really relaxed him. He took fifteen second breaks before taking another in. But when he heard foot steps he freaked, standing up trying to hide what he had.

It was only then by looking he realized just who it was. Levi was standing there, wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black skinny jeans. He carried a somewhat normal expression. "It's just me.."

That was the first time Levi spoke in a eight days...

"Where the hell have you been? Haven't talked to me at all? What's your problem?" Eren didn't think, he was frustrated yet happy he was here.

"I don't know, just wanted to be alone for awhile."

"You could have warned me!" He shouted.

"Off topic, what happened..?"

Levi must have been asking about the bruise on his face. 

"Shithead punched me, that's all."

"I'm sorry.." 

"It's not your fault, I just bumped into them and they didn't like it."

A few moments of silence past and Levi brought out his own weed and began to take it in. "I've been thinking about something.." Levi began.

"Thinking about what?" Eren asked, sitting back down and continuing his smoke with him. Just like the first time they hung around in this spot.

"You."

"Me..?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask something."

"Then go ahead..?"

"Have you ever thought about dating anyone..?"

"With my looks? No. I'm not sure anyone would want to date me so I don't try." Eren was blunt with that, he already acknowledged his shitty appearance. Even if he was working on it, he wouldn't magically become fit in a week. He felt so negative when it came to his image.

"Are you straight..?"

"I don't think it really matters.. At least to me." At the time, Eren was thinking about those internet flirt comments he'd gotten. He didn't mind getting them from guys, but to be honest, it felt better when it was a guy.. Come to think of it, why was Levi asking this?

"Do you think you'd be interested if someone was interested in you..?"

"As long as they aren't an asshole then maybe. I've never really dated anyone.."

"Would you date me..?"

Shit. Was Levi really asking that? A really fit good looking guy asking another who isn't even all that great looking and wants to hook up? Damn. But he couldn't lie, Levi was really was attractive. That and really nice. How could he say no? He wouldn't mind trying it out. But he was still in disbelief. Was Levi serious? A part of him wished so.

"I hope that isn't a joke.."

"Have I ever made a joke with you?"

"No.."

"So what do you say?"

"I..."

Eren stalled for awhile, it seemed Levi really was asking him. It was sudden, but he was curious as to what it was like being in a relationship. He'd like to test that out with him. Hopefully things would work out okay.

"I'd like that."

"So then, your my boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend. sound good to you?"

"I don't have any objections to it."

"Good then."

"So wait, what is your sexuality?" 

"Pansexual, you?"

"I think I'm leaning towards being gay.."

"You don't have to label yourself right away, give it time."

It felt odd talking about sexuality like this, it was mostly looked down upon in society by far too many people. But Levi made it seem easier to openly talk about it. Eren only said he was leaning towards being gay because all his past crushes were male. Even with his favorite show he was gay for the main character. If that's an appropriate way to put it.

"So, why me then?"

"You appeal to me, that and I like being around you. I figured you'd feel the same. I did see you staring at me that one morning." 

Well that answered his question, Levi did notice after all..

"You noticed that huh? I thought I freaked you out.."

"No."

"So, can you teach me how to get fit?"

"You'll have to work hard, what are you aiming for?"

"A six pack would be nice."

"Ah, okay. Will start tomorrow okay? Lets head back."

And head back they did, it was pretty late and Eren ended up finishing his weed, which meant no more left. Unless Levi offered him more. When they got settled, it was already past curfew hours. Least they didn't get caught.

"I'll talk more with you in the morning alright?"

"Alright, goodnight Levi."

"Goodnight Eren."


	6. Progress in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally starts working out with Levi's help. They attend the Halloween party.
> 
> ( Slight nsfw at the beginning! )

Eleven days he'd been here and he already didn't care about his computer anymore. Well, he would like to update it at least, he figured he already lost a few followers. But since the number was so large, not all would be gone. Come to think of it, when January hits... Would he really care about it anymore? With Levi in his life, he had a promise to make to protect him. He was his boyfriend now. Your supposed to treat your partner well. Even if he wasn't his boyfriend he'd still keep that promise. He couldn't deny he felt a little nervous about how he reacted that night. Suddenly caring so much carried a toll on him.

He kept thinking about Levi now, he really is attractive. Even that haircut, as outdated it was, he brought it back into style. Hell it was much finer then Jean's stupid hair cut. He wouldn't be afraid to admit that. --.. There he went again, not bothering to try fixing things with Jean. He didn't want to anyway. But he would have to eventually. In order to make things right, he'd have to fix everything. At least he had time until he had to talk to that stupid face.

Back to Levi, he really liked his eyes, his frame, his face structure, his height too, it was actually pretty cute. If that's the right word. He liked the fact he was shorter then him too. His voice was another thing, it was soothing to his ears. But when he got irritated, his voice sounded deeper and.. somehow it was really hot. Now that he thought about it. That wasn't very good, he shouldn't think that way. Nobody liked being angry or irritated, not even him. And Eren had a really nasty temper problem if you made him mad enough. He'd have to work on that.

Another thing was his muscles, he had so much determination to make himself look the way he did. He admired his work. But not only did he admire it, he found it beautiful. His arms, his legs, how well his butt looked and how well his chest and torso were. Looking beyond the bruises, he was perfect to him. But like that, he couldn't help but think of how it would feel to have sex with someone who was so well built and had that kind of energy. He knew Levi wouldn't get tired in the first ten thrusts, he looked like he could tackle an hours worth. Oh god..

That night, he experienced a boner. He felt angry at himself for letting his thoughts get carried away. He just started dating the guy and it hasn't even been a day! Sighing softly, he wasn't in the mood for cold showers, hell no. Looking over in the dark, he knew Levi was sleeping. Thank god. He leaned over and pulled his bag out, reaching for a cloth he had on him, now laying back in the bed, he pulled his sheets down and pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal his erect dick. He stayed silent for a moment. Trying to relax himself from getting tense since Levi could wake up at any time. He gripped it lightly as he positioned the cloth close to his thigh, that way when he knew he was going to come, he'd be prepared to catch everything that would spill out. Once calm and ready, he began to go up and down. He didn't go slow either, a little fast but not too fast. He loved the feeling and he breathed softly, he didn't moan because he wasn't new to this. This was something he's done for years, even though he wasn't loud, didn't mean it was bad, no it felt really good, good every time. While he did this, he thought back to Levi. Thinking about how he ran and how he talked. Even the way his hair would move when he moved. He even thought about his lips, those nice thin lips, he wondered how they would feel on his body.

That really turned him on but he felt ashamed he would think such dirty things in so little time. After this he would be sure to keep those thoughts at bay. If he even could. He sped up his pace when he felt it coming, his mouth opened and he let out shaky pleasure filled breaths. His eyes closing as he relaxed himself more the best he could. And before he could make a mess, he was fast when covering up, Now catching everything that came out as he kept pushing it out. Once he was sure he'd gotten it all, he rolled up that cloth then stayed still for a few moments, Keeping his eyes closed as he let out normal breaths. Masturbating always felt really good to him, but he really didn't want this to become a routine like it was at home. That would be scary. He didn't want to go through the embarrassment of Levi catching him. It would be so much worse if he KNEW he was masturbating to him so soon. After putting away everything, he fixed himself and headed off to bed. Feeling much better about another new day to come.

\----

Morning came around, it was the 29th now. Just today and tomorrow then it would be Halloween.

Levi kept his routine, he always woke Eren up thirty minutes before breakfast. Which he was grateful for, he really is a great guy and a good boyfriend. The thought of him being abusive was totally out of the question. As he sat up and placed his feet on the cabin floor, he rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of them. "Thank you." was the words he'd say every morning. As he was waking up, he remembered that he had to take care of his little problem last night and he was glad Levi didn't even notice. There was no change in his expression. He was dressed in his jogging clothes and already clean from a shower. 

Eren got up and Levi returned to that mystery book he read. He really liked that book, he knew that for sure. Now heading for the shower. As he did so, he thought to himself how thankful he was things were back to normal with him and Levi. Him being alone for awhile must of helped him in a way, but he did however wonder where he spent most of his time. Some times he wasn't at the activities, he didn't even seem to be in trouble for it either. Before coming out he looked in the mirror. Of course that bruise would still be there... Once he got dressing up in his own jogging uniform. He stepped out and didn't waste any time asking.

"Hey Levi, back when we didn't hang out, where did you spend most of your time..?"

"In the head office, helping out. Erwin was kind enough to let me sit out for at least a week. I return to normal activities today." He explained.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I can't say.."

"Ah.." Eren sighed. "Anyways, are you gonna teach me how to get fit?"

"Yeah, will start it after breakfast alright?"

"Sounds good!"

Eren and Levi finally had a normal breakfast together after eight days of separation, but it was also their first breakfast as boyfriends. Which Sasha and Connie seemed happy Levi came out of the shadows, Levi gave them the whole 'I wasn't feeling well' story which they didn't pry further thankfully. Eren didn't want Levi getting stirred up. Bringing up his story took a toll on him as it did Eren too. They also noticed Eren's nasty bruise on his face but he waved it off. This damn thing would be with him for about two weeks, that would probably cause more rumors to spread about him, wonderful. Breakfast past by decently, despite people staring at him and laughing. Least his friends and boyfriend were with him. Once returning to the cabin a little early, Levi began explaining.

"Alright, getting fit is what you want right?"

"Yes."

"Then say goodbye to fattening foods, no more."

"Shit.."

"If I catch you eating any, I'll take it and throw it away."

Eren seemed appalled by that but before he could say anything about it, Levi spoke first.

"You asked me to teach you to get fit, that's what I'll do. I'll work you hard and make sure you don't fail."

Eren didn't say anything after that, guess he had to say goodbye to Sasha's wonderful chips now. Even the possibility of sweets at the party coming up. He really was looking forward to the food, now it was taken from him. But getting fit was everything to him. 

"Alright, first thing you need to do is eat three meals a day, we don't need to worry what you eat because everything they serve here is good. Second thing is keeping your jogging time up, I know you get tired at fifteen minutes but you need to add ten more. Twenty five minutes a day at least. I'll help you everyday, I don't care if you hold me back. I can make it up later. No big deal. Now... with these exercises, don't get the idea you'll get fit in just two weeks, that's impossible and unhealthy. It all depends on how long you've let your body go. But for you, I think you can achieve your goal in three to four months."

Hearing about the whole three to four months, he felt a little depressed about that. He had no idea what events would occur in January. Hoping so much things would work out, it bothered him still and it was worse when he would remember it. How would his family react if he brought him home? He never brought anyone else home besides Armin, who was his best friend but he was now just a friend since he failed to communicate with him after he dropped out of school.

"Do you think you can handle a hard routine?"

"I have too..."

"Good then, I'll remember that. No quitting you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, not only will you be jogging, you will lift weights and exercise your body in many ways. I'll have to talk with Erwin about bringing weights to the cabin. Were on good terms and I think he trusts me enough that he knows I won't do anything stupid, so don't mess up okay?"

"I promise."

"Good."

After that, Levi began instructing him the many ways of exercising the body. And like Levi said, Eren wanted to stop because he already felt tired but Levi had none of it. They kept all the exercises up. By the time they were all completed, Eren was tired, his body so sore already. And there was only five minutes till the morning jog began. 

"I don't know if I can do this Levi... I'm already tired and I feel like passing out!"

"You have too, you have to work hard in order to gain what you want. It's not going to be easy like taking a piss. It's like trying to take a shit that won't come out. You have to push yourself for it to come out. Just like you pushing yourself to get you fit."

Eren felt a little confused with his dity talk. Talking about shit was really gross and he could have worded it better.. That was just awful. 

"Ugh..."

"C'mon, get up. We need to go."

With that, they went on with the jogging routine. Eren already wanted to give up after fifteen minutes but Levi pushed him, not even Sasha and Connie could keep up. They already gave up and started walking while Levi continued to push Eren to the limit. Of course he was overreacting, he wasn't that tired like he was the day he fainted, he was used to jogging everyday by now. So he did make it to twenty five minutes. And thank god it was over. As they began to walk instead of jogging, Levi placed a hand behind Eren's back and rubbed it gently. This was the first time he felt the guy touch him like that. It felt so nice and it made him really happy. "I'm proud of you Eren, if you keep this up, you will achieve your goal!" Eren smiled with that, at that moment, he knew he liked him a lot. How could you not? Levi was very supportive and he wasn't afraid to snap at him when he complained. 

Even though the jog was a lot better then the ones in the past, people kept pointing at him because of that blackish blue bruise on his face. But that wasn't what truly bothered him that day... Something stuck him hard. It happened right after dinner.. Sasha and Connie were talking with Levi while Eren hung on the side of them looking about, he stopped in place when he heard something. How much he wish he hadn't heard it...

"Did you see that bruise on his face?"

"Yeah... Do you think it was from that guy he hangs out with?"

"Probably, he looks like the abusive type."

"He deserves it anyway, I'm sick of watching him show off."

"Tch, I hope he gets beat up to the point he has to leave camp."

Eren's heart ached. Levi wasn't abusive! He hadn't even laid a harmful hand on him, he's been nothing but kind and supportive to him. These jerks had it all wrong and it pissed him off everyone was lead on by lies and manipulation. He wanted to walk over and get things straight but that would cause more drama, ahh he was shaking with anger. It was only till then, Sasha pulled on his arm to help him move. "Hey, don't stay behind!" She spoke cheerfully. 

\----

The next day, Levi already had a set of small weights in the cabin, it looked like Erwin agreed which was great honestly. Even though doing these exercises were killer. There was so much he had to do, breathe the correct way whenever he'd do a certain move. It was something he wouldn't be able to do alone, thankfully Levi was really wonderful with this. Despite all the rumors, he was having a pretty good time. It was finally the 31st, Halloween and they were getting ready for the party. Eren put on a nice orange long sleeve sweater and black pants, meanwhile Levi wore his long sleeve white shirt and black skinny jeans with a black scarf around his neck.

Tonight there was a cold front so it was pretty chilly out, while he was excited about the winter season coming. He was worried about keeping warm at night. He didn't have enough blankets for that. The only thing he could think about was asking Levi if he could sleep in the bed with him. But he was too shy about that. It wasn't all that cold yet so he wouldn't bother asking. They were still freshly dating after all. Nobody knew if it'd work out or not. Hopefully it will, Eren had a good feeling it would work. Nothing proved it wouldn't.

"Hey Eren."

"Yeah?"

"You okay with holding hands along the way?"

"Wouldn't people see that..?"

"Does it matter what they think?"

"No but.. People are still talking about me badly. It makes me .. you know?"

"Eren, wherever you go, someone isn't going to like you no matter what you do. You learn to ignore people's shitty opinion's and thought's. Don't let people affect what you do or want. Doing what you want, you get admirers. People will admire your confidence and will also try harder themselves. Only make sure it's right and not wrong."

"You'd be able to take the rumors about you..?"

"I don't give a shit."

Eren smiled at how confident Levi was. He even admired it himself.

"Alright then, yes. I would like that."

When the bell sounded, Levi and Eren left the cabin. Stepping in the chilly air, Levi's hand connected with his. The touch was warm and gentle. Eren felt warm and happy with this touch, fuzz entering his mind. So this is what it was like to hold hands, it was better then he thought. He even blushed with a cheery smile. Now walking together while holding hands. While it felt really good, he felt REALLY nervous, shaky too.

Coming up close, the dinning hall building had orange lights along the roof line and black beads hanging down the open doors. In the distance, you could hear music playing. Pretty good music too, thank goodness for that. On the way to the opening, people noticed them right away. Pointing at them, some laughing. It was the same thing, just people being annoying with things they hardly came across. He ignored it the best he could, he was here to have fun, not pay attention to all the negative attention coming his way.

Once they made it inside the music was louder, but not too loud. Halloween decor and special lighting was also set up. Sasha and Connie were currently pilling up on food. By now they were like best friends, they were always around each other. It was like they couldn't be separated. Which meant if Eren wanted snacks, he couldn't because Connie was always around. He was a little thankful for it, more things to keep him away from stuffing his face. 

Levi and him were of course still holding hands when they walked up. 

"Whoa! I knew something was up, you were smiling so much yesterday I couldn't put my finger on it till now!" Sasha explained. 

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop going on about your damn smile man, good to know your doing good." Connie spoke.

"A little nervous really..."

"Aww, don't worry about it, you two look really, really good together!" 

Eren was really glad to know Sasha and Connie were cool with this, he was worried after all. But he could tell Connie was a little confused but he was cool with it. Sasha however seemed all over it. She was really curious and it did make Eren nervous, but Levi stepped in and took the conversation elsewhere. They talked for a good while then they all started dancing. Of course Eren sucked at it, Levi didn't really dance but he was having a good time. Eren kept staring at the food table that presented sweets and desperately wanted one. He was going for it but when a hand grabbed his arm he looked back.

"Eren, no. What did I just tell you?"

"I haven't done anything." 

"Not yet.. But you plan too."

"Shit.. Can't I just have one?"

"No."

"God dammit.."

"Stop whining and get over it." Levi snapped.

"I know but... Ahh whatever fine."

Even if Eren was suffering a bit of turmoil over lack of sweets. The party wasn't bad at all. Of course he got dinner, in which he stuffed his face with mini sandwiches and fruit. When they all got tired of nonstop dancing, they all decided to hang out in the corner. Sasha and Connie on the other wall while Eren and Levi took the other side. All sitting close and having a pretty chill conversation about future camp activities. Sasha lead the conversation the most while Connie talked with her as well, Levi listened and barely replied. Eren got tired eventually and used Levi's broad shoulder as a head rest, in which Levi didn't seem to mind. They all hung out at the party for a good three hours before heading off, parting ways for bed. Eren ended up passing out when he laid in bed. Things were fine now, but something big was coming Eren's way...


	7. That time is now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, fluff happens! December is here, something terrible happens.

Once was October, was now November. It's been thirty-two days since Eren was sent here. In the time he'd been here, he experienced many things and learned so much. He changed so much. From being a computer addict who cared for nobody. Was now someone who cared for many and was no longer a slack off. He had goals to achieve and he was going to accomplish them in due time. He did in fact feel himself getting more into shape, but his body was still lacking, but in due time, he'd loose his thigh and belly fat. He could already feel it changing. But like Levi said, it wouldn't go away so soon. He'd have to keep it up for a good long while, and if he wanted to keep that image, he'd have to continue working out his entire life. His confidence on the other hand was also improving, being around large crowds daily, he was slowly becoming used to it. And feeling better about himself.

The rumors never stopped about him either. But it wasn't just bad rumors he was hearing, he gained 'fans' if you'd call it. He was popular and so was Levi. They were known as the camps special couple. Everyone knew about them, even the adults who worked there knew. Eren felt really good about having so called 'fans' cheering him on. And with all the cheery commotion, he never paid attention to the people who were extremely disgusted. It was mostly girls cheering them on so their squeals blocked out the shitty comments.

Eren AND Levi had people come up to them and ask questions about their relationship but of course, they didn't say much. That was private after all. But all they did was hang around, hold hands, hug and all the slow stuff. It's not like they were all over each other the minute they got together. Although... Eren still had boners, they were really annoying but he couldn't help it. Getting turned on was a very natural thing, thankfully they never happened during activities. His mind was focused on important things during those times. 

In the time he'd been here he's learned a wide variety of things such as; CPR, pottery, social skills, fire safety, fishing, cooking, survival skills, and much more. Coming here really was a good thing, he wouldn't deny it at all. He was proud of himself and he smiled so much more often here. Thanks to his friends and boyfriend. He probably would have kept ditching the camp if he hadn't of met them.

As for things that seemed to vanish, Eren didn't have a need for Levi's weed. He was offered another, he kept it of course but he didn't use it. He didn't have a need for it so he kept it hidden in the cabin for now. He'd save it for a stressful day. He did crave if though, but he knew how to control himself. Besides, he often forgot it was even there.

Eren also kept updating Mikasa about his camping experience. He even mentioned he was currently in a relationship with someone but didn't say who or even what their gender was. He was slightly paranoid of how she'd react since she was family and all. Sometimes family can be the one to hurt you the most. You see them everyday of your life after all, depending if you still live in the same house. But even if you don't live with them, it can still affect you.

Sasha and Connie became a best friend to Eren in the time being there. While Levi could be considered their best friend, he often seemed awkward with them, like he wasn't sure what to say. Levi only talked to Eren the most.

\---

It was the eighteenth, a Monday. Thanksgiving was already close by and Eren knew there would be plenty to be thankful for that day. But that's not the only thing, it grew colder. Since there wasn't any heaters, they slept in the cold but protected by cabins and blankets. But he knew pretty soon that blanket wouldn't help him. He'd have to ask Levi sooner or later. He didn't feel so shy about it now, Levi and him had been dating for twenty-one days now, and knowing each other for thirty-two days. They basically already slept in the same room for so long, so why did he feel nervous..?

Today Eren was wearing a black sweater with baggy gray pants along with a pair of white socks. He was currently laying in bed at 2pm in the afternoon. It was raining and that meant activities were off for the day. They could chill all they wanted and that's what he did. Thank god, he was tired anyway. He'd just woken up after taking an hour long nap. He could hear the loud noise of rain hitting the roof. It added sound in the silence that always filled this cabin when nobody was talking. It was peaceful like the stream behind the cabin. Well, maybe not as peaceful but it was relaxing. The light showing in the cabin was dim so it appeared dark inside, but enough to see just fine.

Turning over to his side in the bed, he caught sight of Levi laying in his own bed, only under the covers as well. He was awake and starring at the ceiling. By sight, Levi was wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves. He was probably wearing his black pants right now.

"Hey Levi.." He began, wanting to talk.

"Hmm?"

"How did you feel so comfortable asking about my sexuality that one day?"

"I just had a feeling is all, that and you looked at me like you were attracted to me."

"What would you have done if I reacted badly..?"

"I would have dealt with it appropriately."

"Would you have been disappointed?"

"You could say that." 

-

"Do you have a favorite movie?" Eren began.

"Pacific Rim so far."

"That's a really good one!"

"You?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure.. I like adventure and fantasy in my movies."

"Interesting, I prefer adventure as well. I also like horror.. But I'm picky."

"Horror huh? I like those too."

-

"Do you regret coming here Eren?"

"Defiantly not."

"You miss technology?"

"Kinda, it'd be nice to watch a movie or watch some tv on the couch."

-

"What's your favorite holiday?" Eren asked.

"It would be Christmas if I ever had a good one."

"......."

"You?"

"Christmas as well, hey.. You know it's coming up soon. We can spend it together." Eren smiled.

"You'd have to tell me Happy birthday too."

"Whoa, your birthday is on Christmas?!"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to give you something for it.. but.. I can't leave the camp."

"Maybe we should ditch it for awhile."

"I.. don't think that's a good idea and I'm sure you know it isn't Levi."

"Your right, it isn't a good idea. But it's a nice thought."

-

"Do you think.. I could teach you how to swim someday?"

"........."

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"No, I'd like that. Just.. Give me some time alright?"

"Okay, just tell me when your ready."

-

"Eren.."

"What?"

"Do you ever feel like you were reincarnated?" 

"Not really..Why?"

"I have a feeling I've been reincarnated."

"Who do you think you were?"

"Someone great.."

"Do you know more then that?"

" .. 'humanity's strongest' rings a bell to me but that's it."

"That's pretty cool to be honest, maybe you were that someone."

"So you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

-

"I hope this isn't a touchy subject but... why do you smoke?"

"......It helps me. That's all."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's fine."

-

Eren felt regret after asking that. Levi still smoked weed even though everything was going okay now. Nobody got on his case or attacked him, he was also sure Levi's bruises were probably almost healed by now. Eren's was gone completely. Nobody really attacked him again after that. Everything was working out just fine and it made him feel safe to walk around alone. 

Getting out of the sheets and out of the bed, he walked over towards the window to look out. And outside he could see the rain pouring on the ground, making puddles of mud everywhere. If it wasn't for this rain, he wouldn't of been able to chat with Levi in peace without distractions. Behind him, he could hear movement. Levi was probably heading for the bathroom. But he didn't hear a door open and close, just foot steps coming towards him in that quiet cabin. Turning around, Levi was behind him, looking up into his eyes. He looked relaxed but something in his eyes said determination for something.

Suddenly he was being pushed gently to the wall, Eren let him. Levi's hands were on his chest, the left one going up to his neck. Feeling the skin gently as it went to his ear then hair. Eren watched calmly, feeling that fuzz come up in his head. The hand on his hair moved and started playing with his hair. Eren wanted to touch Levi but he was afraid of him flinching away. Of course he hugged him, but that was always asking if he could.

"Touch me.." Levi whispered.

It was only then he knew just what to do, he wanted to touch him. And that he did, reaching a hand to his face and feeling the soft skin on his face. Looking down into his gray-blue eyes. His expression seemed to soften a little more with that. Levi leaned into his hand that was placed on his face. His eyes slowly shutting. Eren brought up another hand and touched his hips then going up slowly, being as gentle as he could, afraid he'd hurt him. Levi's hand was still resting in Eren's hair, gently playing with the strands while his other was resting on his shoulder.

"Can you.. Kiss me?" Eren asked softly.

Levi opened his eyes slowly to look at him, he approached towards his face slowly, as if making sure this is what Eren wanted. And he did, he parted his lips and leaned down just slightly. Waiting for Levi to do it first, because Eren didn't think he could do it right. Levi went in all the way and their lips connected into a soft kiss. Lips not moving, just staying there for awhile. It was only then till Levi moved them very gently against his lips. Causing a small friction and Eren followed it. There was defiantly something in that kiss because it wasn't filled with lust at all. Eren couldn't figure it out at the moment. But the fuzz in him exploded while Levi still played with his hair in the kiss, making him feel like he was in heaven.

The kiss ended after awhile and Levi moved back just a bit. "Was that okay?"

"It was perfect."

"You're beautiful Eren."

Eren's cheeks warmed at that, causing him to smile in happiness. "You are too, Levi." And that's when he came in to hug him. Holding him close as he felt himself be held back. This guy was truly amazing and he wanted him in his life for a very long time. There was no way he'd ever let him go. He cared so much for this guy. Eren couldn't believe how stupid he was in the past. But it was thanks to rotting away that he got to meet him. He couldn't imagine what Levi would do if he hadn't of come into his life. Making that promise to keep him safe and help him run away. He'd do it. He swore he would. He wouldn't let it go, he was too determined. And he was proud to be.

\-------------------------------

Two more weeks had past, it was now December 1st. Levi and Eren have been dating for more then a month now. Still, Eren didn't go through any trouble with the other campers. It was mainly just a lot of good attention and such. Jogging was moved to 2pm now. But it was still freezing and he still hadn't asked Levi about sleeping in his bed yet but today he'd ask. Maybe tonight instead of right now.

They spent every week of everyday holding hands around the camp. They ignored all the hate and only focused on each other. It already began to snow and the ground was covered in snow today. Sasha, Connie, Eren and Levi all had snow ball fights after lunch that day. And for the first time, Levi laughed with a smile on his face. Eren caught himself staring with wide eyes. Levi was absolutely gorgeous looking when he smiled. It was like an angels smile with pure innocence. He knew right then and there, Levi was truly happy. Maybe this was a sign of him coming out of his awkward shell. Eren was slowly starting to understand his feelings, he was falling for him hard.

Currently now, Eren and Levi were taking a break. Sitting on the snow covered ground by a tree. Eren was the one to lean on it while Levi used his shoulder as a head rest. It was pretty cold out, but too nice to go back inside. They were wearing matching green cloaks with fuzz along the hood line. Keeping quiet for awhile, Eren had an urge. He couldn't resist doing it so he did it. Shifting a bit, he kissed Levi's head gently.

"Don't do that." 

"I know you don't mean that." Eren smirked 

"Maybe.."

"Then don't tell me to stop."

"It's nice to mess with you."

"Oh? So that's it huh?"

"Yeah, that's it."

\---------------------

It was finally dinner time and Eren was eager for it to be over with. They had roast that night, which was incredible to his taste buds. 

"Hey, I'm gonna head over and take a piss, be right back." Levi announced, kissing Eren's head and walking away. Before he could walk away completely, Eren chuckled and smiled to himself.

"Wow! I'm going to just die of all the cute, seriously!" Sasha sighed.

Eren rolled his eyes and smirked to himself. Obviously aware, yes they were being really cute all the damn time. Not afraid of showing light affection in public eyes. Connie seemed more interested in stuffing his face, he couldn't blame him. Dinner was really good tonight.

"So have you told him?"

"Told him what..?"

"The whole 'I love you' thing of course!"

"Ahhhh... I don't know.. I think it's too soon."

"Too soon? Oh my gosh Eren! You two kiss each other almost all the time, come on! You gotta say it!"

"Not all the time but.. I guess."

"You should do it tonight!"

"I'm afraid I'll screw it up."

"Are you kidding me? How could you screw it up? He obviously loves you back."

"I've never confessed to anyone before, I don't know how it works!"

"Just say what you feel inside, it doesn't have to be fancy!"

"Pff, fine I'll give it a go then."

"Good! Tell me how it goes in the morning!"

Five minutes had past since that conversation and Eren began to wonder where on earth Levi went off too, probably back to the cabin. Sometimes he'd sneak off and smoke, but something seemed off.. Dark in fact. He felt like he needed to check just in case. 

"Alright, I'm gonna head out, I think Levi went to the cabin already."

"Aww, see ya later Eren!"

"Later Eren!" Connie added in.

With that, he headed off. He'd check the cabin first thing, just in case maybe he finished his smoke already. In the snow covered ground, he stepped on something, moving back and looking down, he caught sight of a pocket knife. Reaching down he grabbed it and observed it while he walked towards the cabin. He decided he might just keep it. Although he might get into serious trouble hanging onto that sharp object. Since it was freezing, Eren started jogging his way to the cabin. And when he got there. He saw something on the door. A note..?

Coming closer towards it... His eyes widened with horror.

'He'll be sleeping soon'

In that moment, he began shaking. Levi was in trouble, Eren wasn't there for him. The first thing he thought was the water. The lake.. They must be at the lake! There couldn't be anywhere else they'd take him. This was a real crime! Attempted murder, hell they probably went ahead and did it. Oh god he hoped not, he was so scared. He didn't waste any time, he ran, ran as fast as he could. He even heard Sasha's voice calling out to him briefly as he past the dinning hall with horror on his face. He knew she might report that to the adults.

As he made his way down the slope of the hill, he almost fell here and there. It was so dark and he could barely see a thing. At least the moonlight helped. He remembered where the lake was and he hoped to god Levi was there and alive. His mind was racing with fear and anger. Someone finally had it with them. To think murders were here in camp. He wasn't even in the right of mind now, he wanted to murder whoever did this. 

Once he made it to the lake, he was right.. Levi was there. Only his body laid unconscious behind four people. Three men and one woman standing at the edge of the fishing dock. Levi was tied up with rope and his cloak was gone, leaving him with only his black sweater and white pants with him. Attached to that rope, was a bag of bricks. They were planning on drowning him! They started laughing at him, taunting him about how much a freak he was. He blocked the words out. He froze once making it to the dock, but stood a few feet away. Shit he wanted to murder these people. Why did they have to hate them so much they'd attempt a damn murder?! Of all things! He was so angry, he couldn't control himself. Reaching into his pocket, he gripped that pocket knife. "I'll kill everyone of you!" He shouted with rage. He knew it was wrong, but these people were monsters disguised as people to him. But before Eren could even attempt to kill or jus badly hurt these evil beings the strongest of them, grabbed Levi's body and the other grabbed the bricks and his body was tossed into the lake and his body disappeared into the dark depths.. 

"NO!" Eren screamed in agony. He ignored everything else now, he took his cloak off and let it fall, running fast down the dock. He didn't care if his own (red) sweater wouldn't keep him warm in that water. He past by the cruel laughter, not even wasting a second as he dove in. Immediately engulfed by icy cold water, he dove as deep as he could. He just knew Levi was probably scared out of his mind. He couldn't even see a god damn thing, his eyes were wide open in the water and he suddenly come into contact with something, It was Levi. Fuck he needed to act fast. He could already tell Levi was struggling. He dug out that knife and found the rope that attached Levi with the bricks, now cutting it as fast as he could. He was running out of time and he could feel himself go numb and breath failing him.

Once he finally cut that rope, he grabbed Levi's body and noticed he was no longer struggling. He couldn't react because he lost his breath underwater. In the moment.. He really thought he'd die here with Levi. But he forced himself. Pushed himself up along with Levi's body. Once on the surface, he gasped heavily then grabbed a hold of the dock while his other arm carried him. He stayed there for too long getting his breath back. Using his body strength to pull Levi and him out and onto the dock. Thankfully it was one of those low rise docks. Ones you could get on from the water.

Clothes drenched with icy cold water, he looked around briefly, noticing those murders left. Probably assumed he'd die here too. Fucking monsters everywhere! He focused his attention back to Levi who looked pale and lifeless. Eren felt tears already falling as he began cutting the rest of that rope. "Levi please! Don't go!" He yelled, his voice shaky and hurt. When all the rope was gone he felt for a pulse, but he was too scared out of his mind, he couldn't even tell. "Oh god... Levi!" He yelled. In such a panic, something rushed to his mind...

'There will come a time when you will have to save someones life' ..The words echoing in his mind.

He positioned himself the best he could then begin chest compression's then pressed down thirty times. Once doing that, he came up and tilted his head back and lifted his chin, pinching Levi's nose then covering his mouth with his, now blowing until he could see his chest rise. Giving two breaths. Then doing the compression's again. Doing them over and over again. "Please!" He begged, crying so hard. He tried his best to not give up. He promised to protect him, and he failed...But he couldn't give up. It just didn't happen. As he leaned down for another time, he breathed into him only to be greeted with water spat at him.

He felt his heart stop as he was forced to back away from Levi. Coughing and gasping could be hear from him. Levi was alive! He didn't hold back and he grabbed his body and pulled him into a hug. "Levi.. I'm here... I saved you.." He whispered with shaky breath, he felt heaviness in his eyes as he held him close. He was so tired from using all the energy he had. His body felt numb from the cold and his eyes had closed shut. Listening to Levi's coughing, the sound that told him he was alive. Tears still falling from his face. He protected him, no.. He saved him.

\------------------

Author notes: The snow scene with Eren and Levi was inspired by this fanart ( http://kyhle.tumblr.com/post/69501683205 )  
Also, I'm so sorry. This chapter was both really good and really sad.. jfc.


	8. Advancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi wake up in the clinic, things happen later. ( NSFW! )

The last thing he recalled, was how the wind hit his entire being. Feeling as if a thousand needles were drilling into him. He never felt so tired so fast in his life. That was when it all went dark. He didn't even have the chance to think if he was dead or not. He had already blacked out. 

Eren and Levi had experienced hypothermia that night..

-

When his eyes opened, he was not greeted by heavenly angels. He found himself staring up at the ceiling of the clinic instead. It hit him then that Sasha must have fetched all the adults, which meant everyone in camp must have heard the drama. But the drama was the least of his concerns, what about Levi? Was he okay? Where is he? He hoped he was okay. If he was here in the clinic then Levi must be too. When shifting his eyes around, he took notice he was wearing something different. A light green short sleeved shirt with matching color lightweight pants. Followed by a pair of socks, he could feel them covering his feet. He was covered by a heavy weight white blanket that kept him cozy and warm.

When he was in the process of sitting up, he felt something in his arm. Gasping lightly at whatever it could be, only it was just an IV planted into him. He looked over to see a small machine. Signalling he was being given antibiotics or something. He really hated needles, he wanted this thing out, but before he could attempt to do such a thing. He heard foot steps. Causing him to ignore the IV and look towards the curtains, seeing Hange's shadow coming closer. When she got close enough, the curtains opened slowly. Thank goodness for that, he didn't need any fast movements stirring him up. She appeared serious as well as tired. That worried him..

"Ah, good morning Eren. How do you feel?"

"Really tired, yet hungry.."

"Will get you something to eat soon. Just relax okay?"

"Where's Levi?"

"He's in the room beside you, he's been hooked up and given medicine. He's sleeping right now."

"Thank god.." 

Relief hit him fast and he felt his body relax once he knew Levi was somewhat okay. Hange seemed to roll up a chair and sat by his bedside, crossing her legs and folding her hands together.

"Can you explain to me, why you two were at the lake after curfew hours? Something tells me it wasn't a romantic outing. We found cut rope along with a pocket knife beside your unconscious bodies.."

With that, Eren remembered everything... He began telling her about Levi suddenly vanishing, the note on his door, along with the whole event that occurred by the lake. He didn't leave a single detail out. He was being completely honest with everything, even his murderous outburst. He knew a thing about the law. He didn't want to leave anything out. Hange explained this was a hate crime and a serious criminal offense, the people would be given consequences. Hange requested Eren would give the identity's away and that he did. He didn't know all their names, but he did remember their appearances very clearly. It did help a lot and apparently, these kids have already caused problems in camp so they'd be found very quickly. 

"I'm going to lock up the clinic until I get back, I suggest you rest for now, alright?"

"Okay.. wait, where are you going?"

"To remove them, the law will handle them for now."

With that, Hange left and Eren went ahead and laid himself down. Trying his best to get more sleep. He even left the IV in, that was the right choice after all. He should let Hange decide when he get's to take it off. Which was hopefully soon. It wasn't easy getting comfortable when you had a freaking needle in your arm. He ended up resting for about an hour or two. Hange had returned with food when he started waking up. He was brought soup and bread with a cup of water. It was currently seven-ten, ten minutes after usual breakfast time. As Eren ate, Hange began explaining things.

"Turns out, when trying to take custody of them, the group of attackers all tried to flee camp.. We had the police handle it of course. We caught them all and they've been sent to the station. I'm sure running away will add on to their penalties and won't help them get away with it. I'm truly very sorry this happened, this camp is supposed to be a friendly environment..."

Eren felt at peace knowing they were all finally gone. 

"However, you might want to consider going to court with Levi and help pin them down. They can't be put away if there is no victim or witness to tell the story. Going together would give you a 90% chance of success. It's all up to you two. If you choose to, we will provide a transport for you. But I recommend making a decision by tomorrow. They won't hold them forever."

Eren wasn't pleased with that at all. Court? Could he even handle that for real? He saw how it played on tv. He might of had his confidence up, but he had hardly any for court. Everyone was harsh and critical there. But putting those monsters away was everything to him, he knew it would be something Levi would want. But he'd want to talk with him about it first..

"I'll have an answer by then.. Also, is this going to be written on the letters to go home..?"

"Oh, no. That'll be your choice."

"Okay.."

"Also, I want you to stay in the clinic along with Levi for one more night okay? Just for safety precautions. I need to keep an eye on you two for a good 24 hours. Your IV will also have to stay on as well. So no taking it off!"

"Right.. If you don't mind me asking, has Levi been up yet?"

"Briefly. He wasn't able to eat much and returned to sleeping. He should be up and around by tonight." Hange looked at her watch then looked back up to him. "Ah, I must get back to work, you should take it easy for the day. If you need to use the bathroom, please take your machine with you, please don't take that IV out because it's vital you have it on. Wouldn't want you getting sick, this isn't a good time for colds!" and with that, Hange left with his finished food. Going off to who knows where.

Eren had no choice but to stay in bed. He was tired as it is, he did end up going to the bathroom shortly after her leaving. Being fed and given water helped him feel a lot better. Even going to the bathroom did too. Once he was back in the bed, he stayed in it the whole day. Eating lunch as well but sleeping again after that. He didn't get his exercises today and that made him feel pretty sad, he was being held back from a goal he so badly wanted to achieve. His stomach did go down a little, but not completely...

\---

It was finally dinner time and Eren was given permission to visit Levi. He was also given permission to eat with him. He didn't waste any time in getting up, having Hange help him here and there. He didn't need it but apparently she insisted. Once he was on his feet and being directed to Levi's room, his heart raced in anticipation to see his face colored again. He only remembered how pale it was. How dead he looked, it haunted him. When Hange pulled the curtains out gently. Eren slowly made his way in.

Levi was already awake, sitting up with his back against the wall. His head titled to the side as his eyes remained half open. But his face was full of color again. Thank goodness. He had his sheets up to his hips, covering the lower half of his body. He was also wearing the same thing as Eren. He wasn't surprised, the clothes they had on hours ago were soaking wet with ice cold water. Levi also had an IV in his arm, Eren knew Levi needed that more then him. Eren didn't realize it, but Hange had left to go fetch their dinner. Leaving the two alone for awhile. It was only till he looked back he saw nothing.

"Hey.." Eren began, smiling small as he made his way to the side of his cot. Sitting down on his bed to face him. Levi turned around slowly to look at him. His eyes showed he was scared deep inside. Eren would probably be the only one to see that, he knew him the most in this camp. 

"Your attackers have been sent out of camp, your safe now."

Levi's expression softened after that, which made Eren feel better too.

"Good.." Levi whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Alive.."

"I'm really sorry about this.."

"The world isn't going to be sweet butterflies and happy smiles all the damn time, things happen."

"I wish I could of hurt them.."

"I punched them a few times.. Does that make you feel better?"

This was the first time Eren heard he'd hit someone other then his dad. He would have felt really sad if it was not for the situation they put him in. 

"A little I guess."

"Any updates?"

"Oh yeah, Hange mentioned me and you would have to go to court as witness and victim.. I don't know. Court makes me a bit paranoid.. I don't know about you either."

"I think I'd sleep better knowing they are put away then to see them go. I'm not weak, I can deal with myself. I want to do it."

"Then I'll help you.."

"Will have a lawyer with us, we won't be all alone in this."

"Good, I just hope this ends before Christmas comes."

"Courts take awhile Eren, depending on the attackers. They might try holding back so the court date doesn't happen right away."

"Wonderful.."

Just then, Hange came back with an assistant. She was holding one tray and the other was holding the other tray. They were given stew and also breed. Now the two of them leaving. Eren dug in right away, he was hungry after all. Levi ate slowly.

"I'm glad you came.." Levi broke the silence. Eren looked up, knowing just what he was talking about.

"I was really scared... I thought I was going to loose you."

"I was scared too.."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Eren, I'm not delicate, but yes.. I'll be fine."

"What did they do to you?"

"They grabbed me from behind, I struggled, gave them a few kicks and punches but one of them knocked me out, I don't remember how.."

"I hate them so much.."

"It's a normal occurring thing. People aren't mature enough to understand what consequences will come to them. People break the law without even knowing how bad it is, or they just don't care. The world is shitty, but you have to live in it and make it better the most you can."

"I don't like reality.."

"I don't either."

\---

"Levi.."

"What?"

"When camp ends..."

"...."

"I want us.. to share an apartment together."

"You say that like you have the money for it."

"I don't.. I just, I want you safe.."

"I know."

"I don't think the bus driver will let you get off with me.."

"They won't.. It's their job to make sure the camper get's home, they get in trouble other wise."

"Shit.."

"Eren.."

Eren paid close attention, Levi made hand movement's suggesting he should lean in so he could whisper something. Now leaning in, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'll make a plan, we won't leave by bus. Will make a run for it when everyone is sleeping."

Eren's eyes widened, now whispering back to him.

"Wouldn't the police catch us?"

"Like I said, I'm making a plan."

"What makes you think you can make this work?"

"In time you'll see."

With that, Eren backed away. Knowing the secret conversation had ended.

\--

Time past on since then, Levi went back to sleep. He still seemed too tired. Eren did the same, going to his own bed and sleeping with that annoying IV in his arm. It wasn't all that easy getting comfortable, but he finally did after ten minutes. Night past and morning came, Eren told Hange that he and Levi would participate in court. It was only till after breakfast they finally got their IV's removed. Clothes were returned to them, they'd been machine washed rather then hand washed. 

Eren dressed back into his red sweater along with his white pants, he was also given his cloak. But wearing these brought back the memories. He'd most likely change when he got back to the cabin. Levi was also dressed in his black sweater and white pants. But his cloak was missing..

They stood right next to each other while Hange signed some documents.

"Okay, now since I'm releasing you early, I want you two to relax for the time being. That means no activities. If Petra and the other helpers catch you trying to participate, they will have a side helper bring you back to your cabin. You two aren't fully ready so don't try even if you feel fine. I suggest tomorrow you can return to regular schedule. Have a good day and take it easy!"

With that, the two were dismissed. Since Levi didn't have his cloak, Eren offered his own and levi took it. 

Outside, the weather was cold and the ground was covered in thick snow. The trees around them were gone of leafs, most of them anyway. Everything around was coated in a layer of snow, the roofs, the trees, the light posts around the camp and many other things. Hardly anyone was outside, they were mostly likely off doing some activity or something, who knows.

As they stepped along the snow, crunch sounds could be heard as their feet made contact with it. Eren put an arm around Levi's shoulder and Levi wrapped an arm around his waist, holding onto him as they walked in the cold. Eren was already freezing with no cloak on. Eren was thankful that Levi wasn't traumatized from the events, but he was bothered by it. Levi was strong both physically and mentally. He admired that about him so much.

Once they made it back and safe within the cabin. He watched as Levi took off the cloak and set it on his bedside. He also watched how he reached into that secret hiding place where he stashed his weed. Eren wasn't surprised Levi would want to smoke, Eren brought himself to walk over, grabbing his own weed. Lighting it up to smoke with Levi. Eren was pretty stressed out too, his nerves were tense. All his focused energy was on Levi and his well being. It was only now he realized the amount of damage had happened. Sitting together on Levi's bed, they started taking inhales and exhales slowly, just like normal. This was the third time they smoked together. Once he felt his nerves calm, he began a conversation.

"Levi, I've been wanting to ask something for awhile now."

"Go ahead."

"Would you mind if... I slept with you from now on? I don't think I'll be able to stay warm enough in my own bed.."

"You sure that's not just because your cold?"

"...."

Eren stalled, yeah that was right. That wasn't the only reason.

"I'll give you an answer if you tell me what the other reason is."

"I... want to hold you in my sleep."

"Coming from someone who hasn't been in a relationship. You sure do know a lot about how to kiss and what to do in a relationship. Where did you learn this?"

"Not from experience."

"Then what was it from?"

Eren sighed, this would be embarrassing. "Reading fanfiction and watching porn..." If it wasn't for the weed in his system, he probably wouldn't have said anything on it.

"Fanfiction..?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"No."

"It's when you write about your two favorite characters from a show and write them in certain situations. There's a wide range of how the relationships are and what plot it has. It's like making a book or short story, only these people aren't your creations so it's called 'fan'.. fiction. fan made material."

"Strange.."

Eren frowned at that, Eren was known for writing some himself but since he sucked at plot he stopped.

"It's not strange, it's actually a lot of fun."

"Do people write these characters having sex or something?"

"Duh.. That and other things."

"Do they write it well?"

"Since it's mostly women writing it, I've seen some mistakes here and there. But I don't pay attention, I like the story the most."

"The sex scenes must be horrible then."

"Well, I wouldn't know how to write two girls fucking.. I don't have a vagina." He frowned.

"You write about lesbians?" Levi laughed softly.

"No! I'm just proving a point, I just said it because girls don't have dicks so they don't know how it feels to stick it up a man's ass okay?"

"Well, if they must know. It would depend on the person really. It can be either a pleasant or not so pleasant feeling. But one things for sure, the anus and vagina are completely different. The anus is tighter then a vagina. Meaning you wouldn't be able to stick a penis inside it just like that. You'd need something like lube to help. Also, if you like the idea of being penetrated, you will most likely enjoy it. However if you are unsure, it'll feel like a reverse shit... You'd have to be really relaxed in order for it to work, if you don't you'll just tear the anus. You'd have to use lube and finger the anus awhile, get it accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated. I'd recommend using a toy or something till your damn sure your dick can fit in there. You'd also have to lube the area as well as your dick. And if your using a condom, make sure the lube is 'condom safe' seriously, don't jump in and say 'oh yeah this is lube and this is a condom, alright lets go have sex' NO. That's an idiotic motive. Check always. And another thing, always use condoms when it comes to anal sex, it'll prevent an STI."

Oh god... Why did he even bring this conversation up. Talking about sex was embarrassing but he did learn about stuff he didn't know about. He didn't realize how helpful condoms were till now.

"Did I ask for you to explain..?"

"No, but I figured it'd help you. If you were ever curious."

"How do you know this anyway?"

"Research, and TMI, I did it because I wanted to try using some things on myself."

Oh fuck.. That did nothing but arouse him. Picturing Levi playing with himself sent him off.

"Oh god can we change the subject please?!"

"Why? Does it bother you that I play with myself?"

"No! I just.." shit, it was too late. He already got a stupid boner.That thing had a mind of it's own and he hated it. He didn't bother with his weed anymore, he put it away just now. By now he was looking away, hiding his boner with both his hands.

"What then..?" Levi was staring at him and he knew it. He felt it and saw it in the corner of his eye.

"Your making my stupid hormones act up!"

"heh, I feel flattered then. Maybe I should play with myself in front of you."

"Please dear god no."

"Hmm, maybe another time then."

"God dammit stop!" Eren shouted. 

"Would you like help on that boner of yours?"

"I don't know what your talking about.."

"I'm not stupid."

"Your blind."

"Tch, so your just gonna let it stay hard then?"

"I'll think of something.."

"You should lay down in my bed."

"Laying down won't help."

"No, it won't help, but I can."

"You'll just make it worse!"

"Worse?"

"Yes.."

"Tch, lay down already."

"No."

"Do it." 

Levi wasn't going to give up apparently, fuck it. 

"Fine.." Eren sighed.

Levi put out his weed and set it down, he scooted over while Eren laid down, still covering his erection. His eyes looking elsewhere with a frown on his face.

"Just relax okay?"

"......"

Eren tried his best to do that. Just laying there as he did. He figured Levi was going to do something, hoping he wasn't going to do too much.

Levi leaned over so he was hovering over him slightly. his left hand was positioned above Eren's head on the pillow while his right hand was beside Erens hips on the bed. He leaned in close and Eren watched. A kiss was placed on his cheek, he relaxed quickly with that but he could feel heat in his face. Eyes half way open as he fell into a daze. Another kiss was placed onto his lips, a gentle kiss that lingered. His eyes closed, even when the kiss ended. Levi moved to his chin and kissed it, then to his neck. The hand above Eren made it's way to his hair, gently playing with the strands of his hair. Suddenly, he felt Levi's right hand travel up and under his sweater. It hit him that he felt scared. He felt himself start to self loathe. "Levi..I don't.." Eren started. "Eren, I'm not going to judge you. You're beautiful to me." Eren loved those words and they were good enough for Eren to allow him to continue. And Levi did continue, raising his sweater to his neck. His torso and chest relieved to Levi. He didn't even hold his stomach in, he was told to relax after all. But he couldn't help but raise his arms above him. Gripping the pillow as Levi began kissing his chest. Eren was exposing himself to Levi and the thought scared him but he was being so sweet right now. He didn't want to stop him. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand trail down slowly down his chest to his torso, the one place he was uncomfortable about, the hand didn't linger, it kept going till it reached to his pants. Now gently rubbing the fabric that hid Eren's erection. At the touch, he felt nothing but pleasure, only it felt better it wasn't his own hand. Levi was doing it for him and that made it feel even better. He parted his mouth and breathed softly. opening his eyes to look at him. He was starring into his eyes and Eren looked back. They starred at each other as Levi continued to rub him.

"Is it okay if I unzip your pants..?" Levi asked.

"Yes.." Eren whispered. "Please.."

Levi smiled small and he stopped rubbing and undid the clip and zipper. He moved down the bed and started to pull his pants down, then his boxers. Eren felt it coming, and when it happened, Eren closed his eyes with low self confidence. His erection was now exposed to Levi. He could see it. Levi ended up removing his pants and boxers completely off. He was shaking now. 

"Eren, are you scared?"

"Yes..."

"Would you be scared if I told you I love you? Because I do."

Eren opened his eyes to look at him, his eyes said it all. Levi wasn't joking. He looked so calm and relaxed. Even with everything that happened. That could have been the weeds doing too, but Eren was really happy to hear those words.

"I love you too..I wanted to tell you for awhile now."

"Looks like I beat you, now, relax Eren."

"Okay.."

Eren tried his best to relax, it was easier now then it was before. Now completely at ease. Levi gripped Eren's dick and started to slide it up and down. The pace slow but good enough. "ahh.." He breathed, it felt better when it wasn't his hand. So much better, it was unbelievable. But it was happening and it felt too good. Eren watched him stroke him slowly, watching how his hand handled him. He watched for awhile then looked up to Levi to look at his face. The contact lasted awhile. Levi sped up more, now it was a decent speed. Now he felt even better. Letting out pleasured breaths in the air. He reached his right arm up and felt Levi's hair, playing with the strands as Levi handled him.

"Does that feel good?"

"Very.."

Levi smiled again, these smiles he kept seeing were looks of satisfaction. He knew Levi wanted him to feel good.

"Can you go faster..?"

"I'll go a little faster, just give it time."

And a little faster he did. Eren continued to watch Levi for about ten minutes. Eren felt nothing but pleasure. He felt himself coming closer and closer and before he knew it, he was coming. As he leaked out, he felt sticky substance hit his torso here and there, His mouth open and letting a somewhat louder version of his shaky pleasured breaths. This did feel better then rushing it. It actually felt really freaking good and he was blown away by it. He stared into Levi's eyes as he stared back at him. When everything was out, Eren dick had gone limp once more.

"How was that?"

"Oh my god.. It was amazing."

"If you ever want to learn new things, just ask me. I know a lot of ways to make a person feel good."

"If I can even ask..."

"Who knows, be right back. I'll clean you up."

Levi got out of the bed and grabbed a small towel then began wiping away the cum off his body. After being cleaned up, Eren fixed his clothes back on.

"Levi... Do you really stick sex toys up your anus..?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, I have them all with me. I can show you them if you want me too."

Eren started to laugh out of nervousness. "Not right now!" But he couldn't deny, Levi playing with himself was a huge turn on. He'd like to see that sometime.


	9. ( untitled )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming and camp is nearing it's end, Eren isn't sure Levi has a plan. 
> 
> ( couldn't think of a chapter title for this, also sorry if this sucks, I've been depressed :/ )

After having such a not so safe for work conversation, Eren and Levi were laying in bed together. Eren on his back, Levi on his side by the wall facing Eren, an arm and hand supporting his head up. They just laid there in silence. That was until he remembered he hadn't received an answer yet..

"Levi, you didn't answer me about the bed thing."

"Got distracted."

"So what is it?"

"You really need my word on it?"

"Just making sure.."

"I don't see why not. Bring your blanket too, it's only going to get colder."

Just then, Levi extended his left hand to Eren's face then brushed some hair out of the way. Eren smiled with the contact, he loved it whenever he touched him.

"You want to take a nap?" Levi questioned. 

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired."

"Alright then, get up for a moment."

Eren did so and Levi got off the bed temporarily. Pulling the bed comforter back then crawling in first, moving back to his laid position against the wall. Eren crawled in as well, laying on his side facing Levi. Eren ended up pulling the bed comforter up to his chest. Resting his head on the pillow as he stared into Levi's gray-blue eyes. He never could figure out what color they were. They looked gray and even blue at times. He was so close, just inches away from his face, he could even see the lines in his eyes. Staring at levi wasn't hard to do. Not anymore that is.

"Levi, what color are your eyes..?"

"A cross between gray and blue. They change depending on my surroundings. Why?"

"I just, have a hard time figuring it out."

"What color do they look now?"

"Gray."

"That's what it is mostly, my eyes are more gray then blue."

"Are you happy with them?"

"I like having eyes that change color. So yes, I am happy with them."

"I really like them."

"Yours are interesting as well, they look teal to me. But change depending on the light, sometimes green, sometimes blue."

Eren smiled from that comment, wanting to hear more compliments.

"Can you tell me more that you like about my appearance...?"

"Yours eyes, your smile, your face, your hair, your hands, your voice, your ass, your dick, your voice when your in pleasure, need I go on?"

Eren chuckled to himself, he was satisfied enough. 

"No, but thank you.."

"Now, tell me what you like about my appearance."

"Your entire being.. Everything about you is beautiful, also really hot..."

Levi seemed to smile from that, god Eren loved it when he smiled. He thought he wouldn't see it again, but Levi still did it even after such events.

"So much for a nap." Levi sighed, their eye contact never breaking.

"I like talking to you."

"Me too, but I'm tired as well. Will talk more later alright?"

"Okay.."

Levi suddenly moved over closer to him, his arm reaching over Eren's back then resting a hand on his back. Eren did the same with Levi, reaching his left arm around him and holding him close. Levi ended up pressing his head against his chest, breathing softly. Eren's eyes closed at that, feeling really comfortable as their legs seemed to intertwine underneath the sheets. He felt warm and secure. It was a really nice feeling. After a few minutes, he and Levi fell asleep.

\---

Two hours past away and they slept past lunch. Which meant they wouldn't be getting any... Eren woke up first. He felt Levi's body clinging to him much more then before, he was closer. He couldn't see his face sadly. Was he okay..? He'd have to wait to ask. Now waiting, he raised the hand that was on Levi's back then placed it on the back of Levi's head, gently feeling around. Feeling his nicely cut hair, feeling the small hairs brush against his fingers. It was a rather fascinating feeling. This would probably become a habit. But he did wonder, what would Levi look like if he let it grow? Either way, he'd always look really hot.

Levi woke up eventually, they didn't really have much time to react since knocking could be heard from the door. That was rare.. It was probably Sasha. Eren got out of bed and walked over to the door. Eren should have brushed his hair or something because it was a mess. Opening the door he was not greeted by Sasha, nor Connie. It was Petra, that was odd. She was also carrying a bag.

"Hey Eren!" She spoke softly.

"Ugh.."

"I came by to give you and Levi lunch. Helpers reported you didn't make it so I was sent here to at least give you two something. You two shouldn't skip, Hange wasn't very happy about it."

"Sorry.. We were just really tired is all."

"I'm not surprised, anyway, I really need to get back to things so here." She spoke, giving Eren the bag. "There's two sandwiches in there along with apples."

"Thank you for this." Eren smiled, taking the bag and holding it.

"I won't be able to do this for dinner, so please, don't skip it!" 

After talking a little more then that, she left, returning to her duties. Eren turned around to see Levi standing by his neatly made bed. He must of made it while he was talking with Petra.

"So..?"

"It was Petra, she brought us lunch since we weren't there."

Eren brought over the lunch and they began taking the food out. They sat on the floor and ate. Levi started a conversation.

"So.. about earlier, you said you watched porn, what kind do you watch?"

"ugh.."

"If you tell me, I'll tell you what porn I watch.."

"gay porn.."

"Anything specific you like about it?"

"...... I guess watching the one receiving it, I guess."

Eren felt a little nervous talking about this, but since Levi seemed so interested. He didn't feel as tense.

"Do you like them loud or silent?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as they are enjoying it."

"Do you feel yourself being on top or on bottom.. Or a mix?"

"A mix, sometimes I feel like I want to be in control, then other times take it."

"What do you feel most?"

"Being on top.."

"Do you think you'd be good at it?"

"I don't know, never fucked anyone before."

"Would you ever consider it?"

"Yeah.."

"Would you fuck me?"

Eren froze, his cheeks heating up. Did Levi just bluntly ask for him to fuck him? He wouldn't say no but he wasn't ready for that kind of thing. But he would in the future.

"You'd want me too?"

"I shove things up my ass Eren. Why do you think I do that?"

"You have a point.."

"So, would you?"

"I'd really like to, but not now."

"I never said we had to do it now, I just want to get an idea of what you like. So when the time does come, we won't have to give a long speech. It's nice to get to know things before it happens. If it does."

"Then what do you like? What porn do you watch?"

"Well, since I like things shoved up my ass, it's mostly gay porn. I like watching the giver, watching their body move in various ways. Noting the positions they choose with their partner. But faces do matter, if I see a gross face and gross dick it'll turn me off fast. But when I do find something good to watch. I put condoms on my toys and start lubing them then sticking them inside. And yes, putting a condom on your toys is a good idea to prevent infections." He explained.

Eren felt himself getting excited once again. God he hated that. Stupid hormones, he wondered if Levi even got turned on. What was going on in his brain?

"So.. you like being a bottom?"

"Mostly. I just don't find appeal sticking my dick inside a place that has had shit in it. I'll get turned off fast.. It'll ruin the experience."

"Have you ever has sex..?"

"No."

"Would you ever consider being a top?"

"Yeah, but there's requirements in order for me to do so."

"And what would be these requirements?"

"You'd have to take a shit, clean up your anus, get inside and try cleaning as much as you can. Only then, would I do it. But you also have to catch me in the specific mood."

"Sounds like I'll never get you to top."

"You shouldn't think of it that way, after all. I do think of topping once in awhile."

"I bet you know how to do it better then me.."

"You never know until you do it. Give it time, you'll see."

"So I guess that means you have condoms and lube here...?"

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten a chance to use them. I feel a bit deprived."

"Do you even get turned on..?"

"Yes, I'm just discreet about it."

"How do you handle it?"

"Masturbating, walking around, thinking of something else and taking a cold shower. What do you do..?"

"Mostly masturbating.. It just, you know. Feels good."

"Heh, how was it when you were fifteen?"

"Awful...."

"Has it calmed down now?"

"Slightly, I still get them randomly. Does this ever stop?"

"Why don't you look it up?"

"I can't.. No internet."

\--------------

Eren and Levi stopped talking about personal things then moved onto others, by now they had finished eating. Eren got rid of his boner by taking a walk with Levi. They met up with Sasha and Connie. They ended up getting bombarded with questions and Sasha being really worried. Eren later on ended up sending a letter home to Mikasa, telling her about how Christmas was coming and how he wished he could come home. He also ended up informing her an incident happened but didn't go into detail about it. His family would find out eventually but he was still terrified of telling them he had a boyfriend and Eren was in fact gay. His whole family was straight as a ruler. The last thing Mikasa mentioned is that she was dating some dude but didn't go into details. Yeah, he'd probably never tell them. A week past by, he and Levi were already back on track with normal activities. They both got a million sorry's regrading the whole shit that went down. A court date hadn't even been settled but they did end up leaving camp for awhile to fill in their story. It was really boring but scary too. Talking about really personal things with a stranger, at least they were a professional who dealt with cases like this.

When returning to camp and being free for awhile, everyone was informed they would be given a tree for their cabin on the 16th. They'd be given a box of decor along with it. Allowing them to celebrate Christmas somewhat normally instead of having nothing at all. No presents would be involved. But that was okay.. At least Eren had a boyfriend to share Christmas day with, along with the rest of his friends. While things were back to normal, the time was coming fast. It was already the 16th by now. Nine days till Christmas and Levi's birthday, fifteen more days of camp. He felt himself feel panicky about this. Has Levi thought of a plan? All they've been doing was playing around. While it was nice to do that, Eren felt never ending paranoia bother him. Levi wouldn't tell him if he figured it out yet and that led to Eren thinking he couldn't figure it out. Great, they'd make a run for it and fail hard. This was agonizing. He'd confront him tonight about it, he'd get the answer. But not only did Levi not tell him, he started vanishing randomly from time to time, always in different times of the day he'd vanish. Eren assumed he was just smoking. It made sense anyway. Eren didn't smoke much, he hardly ever did. He wasn't addicted to it like most people were. He liked having it every now and then.

As he made his way out of the freezing cold, he made it inside the cabin. A soon as he closed the door, the tree and box they said that would be given was just on the right side of him. Left side if you were in Levi's standing spot. The first thing he noticed about him was that he looked tired.. He was dressed in a long black trench coat with a gray sweater and white skinny jeans. He sure liked wearing skinny jeans a lot. Eren was wearing his green cloak along with a green sweater and black baggy pants, hiding away the remaining fat he had. By now, Eren had a somewhat okay stomach, but not flat. Taking off his cloak and hanging it on the hanger. He was ready to talk.

"We need to talk."

"You dropping the break up bomb on me?"

"What? No!"

"Then choose better words, what is it?"

"You haven't told me if you have a plan thought out yet."

"I'm working on it."

Eren saw that coming, it was always his number one response. It ticked him off.

"You keep saying that every time I ask.."

"Because that's what I'm doing, I'm working on a plan."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe."

"You don't have a plan do you?" Eren shouldn't have said that..

"Eren, I'm working my absolute damnedest to plan it out, leave me the hell alone on this and let me handle it!" 

Not only was levi shouting, his facial expression was full of anger. His hands were balled into shaky fists. Eren took a step back and looked at him with extreme concern. He'd never seen Levi so angry, something was bothering him a lot. He wanted to ask why he was so angry but that would mostly make it worse. 

"I'm just worried for you Levi.. I.. I'll stop asking.."

Eren's eyes fell to the floor, his head tilting down, it was best not to pursue him on it anymore. He just wanted Levi to calm down. When he heard movement he closed his eyes, shaking in place. But that's when he felt Levi's head fall onto his shoulder. He was standing so close, his body touching his. Levi was just standing there, his arms to his sides. He was still. At that moment, he knew something was really wrong. He wasted no time in putting his arms around him, holding him in closer. One arm around his back and the other in his hair, gently petting his head slowly. Levi hadn't moved at all.

"Eren, I don't think I'm a good person."

This was the first time Levi ever said something negative about himself. Levi must of been really bothered by something.

"You are a good person."

"Maybe.."

"No, you are a good person. You've done so much good for me. Just look at me, I went from being a computer addict who didn't care about life or anyone. Now I do care and I want to start a better life. I want to go back and finish school, go to college, get a job, get a car, get an apartment and share it with you. I want to spend my life with you. I love you after all. I wouldn't want anyone else. I can't even picture it. You've done so much in so little time, don't let yourself think your not good." Eren explained 

Levi seemed to remain slient, but it was only two seconds later he hugged him back.

"Will make it, now let's go fix up the tree alright?"

"Alright."


	10. Take me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut!

Even though he wanted to know if Levi had a plan or not, seeing him so angry officially made him too scared to pursue him any more. There's no way he'd push him into saying anything he didn't want to. Eren knew Levi was scared, he had to be. After being separated from a hostile environment and put into a somewhat friendly environment for a good two months. Nobody would be ready to return to such a place, having to fight back again, only this time Levi might die or be put away in the darkness forever, suffering his entire life to beatings he wouldn't be able to stop. Eren pictured the worse. It hurt him, made him feel sick and uneasy. It was a far worse feeling now that he fell so hard for him. Now he really wanted to throw up.

Even after announcing they should decorate the tree, he held onto him. It was like, if he let go, Levi would disappear forever. He promised to keep him safe and help him run away. He hoped that wouldn't involve them going to his house. Eren was scared as hell of Levi's father. Even if he wanted to murder that man himself. He would probably be intimidated and struck down fast. This man took down Levi after all. Striking the pelvis and solar plexus were cue spots to taking a man down fast. Eren wasn't even that strong, he had some muscle, but no where near as much as Levi. He'd lose even if he tried. He started shaking again.

"I don't want you going back... I don't want you to suffer any more then you already have.. I can't take it."

"....."

Silence filled the cabin, Levi was most likely still upset and now Eren was too.

"Even if we fail to escape.. I won't let you go back there. I'll break the law if I have to. I don't fucking care."

Eren's grip became tighter around him. He buried his face into Levi's hair, he could smell a faint smell. Something clean with a mix of something different.. Something he wasn't familiar with. 

Several minutes past as the two stayed standing, in time Eren finally calmed down. Letting him go and sighing to himself. 

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, I understand your concern."

"You want to decorate the Christmas tree now?"

"Yes... Oh, I pulled some strings and got us a stereo player. We can listen to some Christmas carols."

Eren smiled with joy, listening to music sounded wonderful but that's when he wondered, how on earth did he manage to do that?

"Really? How did you get it?"

"I confronted the head leader and tried working on a compromise. I think I got lucky. Tch, all the shit that happened after all. I figured I might be able to have special treatment. I was right." for some reason, he sounded off saying that. Like he was angry. He probably wasn't used to getting spoiled. That was understanding.

"Well, I think it's great were getting special treatment. I wouldn't want to go a Christmas without the holiday music. It is my favorite holiday."

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts, I have to give it back on the 26th. Don't tell anyone about it either."

"Whoa, we get to keep it till then?!"

"Yeah, this ones a spare. Don't break it okay? Wouldn't want to get chewed out."

"I don't think they can really do anything."

"Wrong, they can make you pay for a new one."

"Yeah... I don't have any money."

"Then be careful."

Levi had started walking towards the box, opening it up to reveal a radio. He set it on Eren's end table and started setting it up. Eren walked over to look at the rest of the boxes contents. He saw several clear packages that carried regular ball ornaments, colors of red, green, blues and many more. As well as three different colored tinsel. One gold, one red and one silver. He liked the red one the best. But that was it, this tree wouldn't have lights, but that's okay. At least the decor they got wasn't trashy and piss poor like. 

Suddenly, Eren heard Christmas music pop out of nowhere, it'd been almost a full month of not hearing music again. Only it wasn't the cheesy kind, they were hip hop beats. The one currently playing seemed instrumental. Which sounded nice to his ears. Levi had good tastes.

"This a good station?"

"Perfect!"

"Good."

Levi then lit both candles on each bed stand then walked up to Eren and the box. 

"What color tinsel do you want to use?"

"The red tinsel."

"Same.. now, since there's a lot of colored ornaments in here, what colors do you want to use?"

"Red and White."

"Good choice."

Eren reached in and grabbed the tinsel first thing. With Levi's help, they slowly started to wrap it around.

"Hey Levi, when we get out of here.. I may have to warn you about something..."

"What?"

"My room is garbage.. A pigsty."

"Shit... How bad is it?"

"Depends if my parents went in or not. I left cans, food, trash, clothes and stuff all over. By now I think mold has grown in there."

Eren turned to Levi and he was making a very disturbed face.

"What the fuck.. You better clean that up top to bottom, I'm not staying in a dirty room. I'd rather sleep on the couch."

Eren couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll clean it up when I get back, it's been on my mind for awhile now.. But I hope they removed the food and cans out of there at least.."

"You better.. How many people live in your house?"

"My mom, dad and sister, well adopted sister.."

"Do they know about your sexuality?" 

"Good god no, they're all straight as a ruler. I'm dead if I tell them."

"Are they religious?"

"No, we do our own thing."

"Then you shouldn't worry much."

"Maybe someday when I move out... I don't feel comfortable being in the house after telling such a thing."

By now, they wrapped the tinsel all the way around the tree, now reaching for the ornaments. Placing them on the tree together while music played in the back ground.

"Hey Eren, when we get settled... Wanna head up and go to the movies?"

"Hopefully if my parents allow you to stay at my house for awhile.."

"I'll come up with a sob story then, one that doesn't involve police."

"That's actually a good idea, so what movie did you have in mind?"

"You like adventure right?"

"Defiantly."

"Have you seen The hobbit movie?"

"Yes! I love it! I heard the new one comes out this month and I remember wanting to see it but.. yeah."

"Then lets go see that then."

"Perfect."

"It'll be an official first date."

"Cliche, least it's not a romance movie."

"Tch, I don't care for romance movies much. They seem really boring."

"I like a little, but if it's the main story. It won't be entertaining."

"My exact thoughts."

They spent at least twenty minutes putting that tree together, now fully decorated. They stepped back and observed it. Eren was really happy with it.

"Does it look okay?" Eren asked.

"It's nice Eren. Best Christmas tree I've had."

Eren was really sad but really happy to hear that. He placed a hand on Levi's back then leaned in and kissed him on the lips, lingering as he felt lips kissing him back. Hands coming to Eren's face, which made them stand face to face now. Eren wrapped his arm's around his back, holding him close. When the kiss broke. Levi leaned in and kissed his neck and Eren smiled and blushed faintly by it. Levi was really sweet. He loved that fact so much. Now starring into each others eyes as Levi kept his hands on Eren's cheeks.

"We should head to bed now. I'm pretty tired." Eren spoke.

"It is pretty late.."

Levi pulled away and went ahead and turned off the radio. Blowing out one of the candles then taking off his trench coat then getting in the bed with Eren. They ended up cuddling like usual. That's what they did every night and it never did change.

\--------------------------

Ever since they got that radio, he always wanted it on. At least when they weren't doing activities and not sleeping. They still had them even with such cold weather. But the activities never lasted long. It was just too cold just like every year was. The wind felt piercing to the skin.. Eren and Levi exchanged phone numbers with Connie and Sasha, as well with other friends they made. But they didn't talk to them as much as Connie and Sasha did but it was nice to have them as a contact. Eren's phone sure was going to have a big update when he got home. He did have a cell phone but hardly used it before coming here. Now he'd probably use it non stop. But he was also excited about writing his experience on tumblr. Hell, he hardly ever thought of that site these days. He wondered if he missed anything. Maybe a bit.... Or a ton.

During the days passing, Levi still wondered off here and there. Eren began to feel paranoid, what on earth was he doing and why did he look so tired when returning? It was like he went through hell. Maybe it was just him doing research for the escape plan. He felt really nervous about it, hoping they would escape and succeed. Eren recalled Sasha saying he asked about the police surrounding the camp border. But that was it, he couldn't figure out what Levi was up too. It was really bothersome. He didn't really bother following him off either, he didn't want to get caught after all.

It was now the 25th... Christmas day and Levi's birthday. By now Levi was acting really weird. Sensitive in fact.. Maybe that was because of his memories. Levi was now twenty one years old, legal drinking age. Hell maybe he can smoke weed legally since the law allowed it. Meanwhile Eren was just eighteen. Legal to have sex in this state but not legal to smoke weed or drink. He hated not being able to drink, he'd only had a sip or two from his parent's drink and that was it, he couldn't wait to have the flown blown thing. Only he fancied Margaritas and Daiquiri's, they were sweet and he loved sweet drinks. If you asked him what he preferred, he's say a daiquiri for sure. 

Today however, they were allowed to chill around camp grounds wherever they liked all day. They held the Christmas party in the dinning hall, tables filled with many kinds of food, sweets and drinks. Very tempting on Eren's end. That morning, instead of saying 'Merry Christmas' and 'Happy birthday' he said, 'Happy Christmas.' Which caused Levi to laugh, smile and kiss him that soon turned into a make out followed by some grinding. Levi wasn't only sweet, he seemed passionate too. Which he didn't reject. He was happy to experience more with Levi, but he hadn't yet seen what Levi's dick even looked like. After all, dicks came in different sizes, not every dick is the same.

It was the afternoon and the party was still on, Sasha and Connie stayed glued to Eren's side. Eren was wearing his black sweater along with his green cloak and baggy white pants. Meanwhile Levi was wearing white skinny jeans along with a white sweater and green cloak. Levi took off, yet again.... It made him sad, he even asked why he was leaving but Levi just replied with 'I gotta do something' He tried not to think on it much. Luckily his two best friends kept his mood in spirits. That was until he came back. He looked tired and angry as well. Levi made his way over to Eren and grabbed his arm, what Eren thought would be a harsh grip, was in fact a gentle grip. Thank god for that.

"Eren, come to the cabin with me right now." His voice demanding and deep.

"But, it's still the afternoon! I still want to hang out with everyone." Eren plead. 

"Please, this is important." 

"Can it wait?"

"No."

"Okay.."

And with that, Levi didn't let go of Eren's arm, leading him away from Sasha and Connie. What did Levi need him to see? Man he hoped it'd be worth it, he was actually having a lot of fun... As Eren was rushed towards the cabin he could feel the cold air hitting his face from the pace they were walking. And when they made it there, inside the cabin, Levi turned to Eren and explained.

"I want you to take me now..."

Eren eyes widend.

"Right now?!"

"Yes.. Now."

"But Levi, isn't it still to early for that?"

"I know... But I need you now."

"Are you horny? I can help you a different way you know?"

"No.. Not horny.. I just want you to take me, claim me as yours not only by relationship, but by being my first. I want to be connected to you much more."

"You will be my first, but I don't know if I can do this.."

"I'll guide you through it then.. Just please.. Do this for me?"

Levi sounded so freaking desperate. Eren couldn't ignore it, it was as if Levi was crying out for help. He didn't even question why Levi was so intent on wanting Eren to take him.

"Okay.."

At that, Levi undid his cloak and let it fall to the floor, emitting a small sound. Next was his sweater, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the ground. Levi was shirtless, and as he stared at him, all those bruises were gone. Not one was left on him. He wasn't surprised, bruises didn't last forever. But by them being gone, Eren was allowed to admire his body without feeling sad and angry. He was absolutely beautiful and well built. Next thing that came off was his pants, revealing he was wearing boxer briefs, they clung to his skin, making his frame stand out. Eren just stood there. He could even see the sign there was a good sized dick in there. He was jealous for a moment but it turned to admiration in seconds. Levi knocked his skinny jeans off then rushed over to his bed, kneeling down and pulling his bag out.

"Come here Eren..." He spoke, demand in his voice.

Eren obeyed and knelled next to him.

"You remember what I said right? About using toys to help open the anus?"

"Yeah.."

Just then, Levi handed Eren two condoms, some blue dildo looking thing and a lube container. Once he had them in his hands he shook slightly, afraid he'd fuck up. He wanted Levi to have a really good first time. Not a shitty one. 

"Levi, I'm scared I'll mess up.."

Levi turned to face him completely. Putting a hand behind Eren's head then leaning in, placing a kiss to his lips. He didn't refuse it, closing his eyes and kissing him back. Setting the things down on the floor as he started to touch his chest, exploring his body. His skin was smooth but well firmed by muscle. Levi started to pull Eren up and onto the bed. Levi laid on his back his head on the pillow and made Eren climb on top of him. Their lips moved slowly but kicked up a speed suddenly. Levi began raising Eren's sweater from his body, forcing the two to break the kiss, as Levi tossed the sweater, they kissed once more.

Eren was scared before, but once he felt this kiss become heated, he wanted more.. He was excited and it showed within his pants. He noticed Levi's dick wasn't erect, he wasn't doing this just for the sex.. There was something more to it, or it was just Levi not being turned on easy. Levi touched Eren's body all over, even rubbing his erection that was covered by his pants. 

"Take off your clothes Eren.."

Eren backed away, now unzipping his pants. Pulling them down and tossing them. He might not have looked as perfect as Levi, but he felt confident in this moment. Levi wanted him badly and that's what he was going to give him. Levi ended up being the one to remove Eren's boxers. While Eren was the one to take down Levi's boxer briefs. Now viewing him. Levi was now completely naked in front of him. Not only was he built, he had the most amazing dick he'd ever seen, it wasn't small nor too big, it was a very decent size and it looked extremely healthy. He also noticed Levi's pubic area was neatly shaven. Meaning Levi didn't let it grow long, he kept it short. Eren however, didn't really give a shit with his, thankfully Levi didn't seem to mind.

As they both remained naked before each other, they stared into each others eyes for a long moment.

"Do it Eren.. Prep me.." He spoke. Just laying there still as ever. He looked so calm and that meant it would be easy.

Eren leaned over and grabbed the blue dildo, the condoms and the lube. Now placing them all on the bed. He started off by taking the condom out of the package then sliding it over the toy. The last step, was that he needed to lube Levi's anus first thing. By the time he looked over, Levi had his legs lifted up, stretching out and holding them up. He was watching him carefully with interest.

Eren grabbed the lube and began coating a finger, the moment was now.. He slowly reached over then glided his finger around the spot, making sure he got enough, now slowly entering a finger inside. Once inside, it felt warm to his touch. He looked up to look at Levi and he was watching. 

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes, keep going.."

And keep going he did, he slid it back and forth, trying to coat it as best as he could, even circling around trying to stretch him.

"You can put the toy in now." Levi spoke in a whisper.

Eren pulled his finger out then reached for the condom covered toy along with the lube, now coating it carefully, making sure there was definitely enough on it. Now positioning it to his anus and slowly pushing it in, it slid in with no problem. That was thanks to the lube and prepping. He watched as Levi gasped for a short moment as he kept pushing it in till he was sure enough it was all the way inside. He then began to thrust it back and forth slowly. Making sure he didn't hurt him.

"Ahh... That feels so much better.." Levi breathed, moaning softly.

"It felt better when you touched me instead of myself.."

"It always does.. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Eren smiled hearing that, it felt really good to be wanted. Having the chance to give someone pleasure. Eren leaned in and began kissing him as he pushed that toy back and forth. They used tongues this time, but gently. Eren started that first and Levi followed along, they tongue played for at least two minutes before Levi finally said it.

"I'm ready.."

Eren backed up then began slowly pulling that toy out of him. Now grabbing the other condom and putting it over his own dick, coating it with more lube then he did the toy. He noticed now that Levi had an erection and it looked amazing standing up like that. He grabbed a hold of one of Levi's leg, being the left one then grabbing his own dick to push it in slowly. Even if Eren prepped him, it was very tight and warm inside. But it felt really good on his erection. He couldn't help but release pleasured gasps along with Levi when pushing all the way in.

Once all the way in, Levi let go of his legs so Eren could hold them up for him. His feet hanging in the air as the back of his legs laid on Eren's shoulders barely. He then began to thrust in him slowly, trying to get a feel of what this was like. There was no confusion, this felt wonderful, his mouth dropped and he was breathing out soft moans along with Levi. They both watched each others faces as this went on. Eren was tired after ten thrusts but he kept at it since it felt so good, he couldn't stop.

"I love you Eren.. Your so good.. Your perfect at this.. Please keep going."

"I love you too Levi.. I will.."

Eren felt so much happiness and pleasure during this, he tried a faster pace and it worked even better. The friction and tightness felt really good on him. So much for masturbating.. Now he really wanted to fuck him when he got horny. As he thrusted, he took notice that Levi was touching himself, masturbating in front of him. Stroking his dick up and down as Eren thrusted into him.

"Ahh... Eren.." He moaned softly.

Their eyes never breaking contact. Eren also moaned for him.

"Levi, you feel really good..."

Levi forced Eren to lean back down, kissing him as he continued to stroke himself. Their lips moving and clashing together as they engaged the sexual activity. They broke the kiss not long after, Eren continuing his pace and even managed to hold out long enough for Levi to start cumming on himself. Cum was spilling out, one bit after another, the sight was enough to excite Eren so much, that he fastened his pace and started cumming inside the condom. They both moaned a little louder but calmed after riding it out. 

Eren pulled out and noticed his condom was pretty messy inside and out.

"Ahh Eren that was amazing.."

"It was.." Eren spoke, panting softly. He defiantly used a lot of hip muscles for that. He wanted to lay down for awhile but it was best to get cleaned up.

After getting out of bed and trowing away used condoms, they took a shower together, washing away that lube smell off of them. After that, they got dressed again and went back to partying. Levi seemed so much more relaxed after doing such a thing. Eren on the other hand, felt really proud of himself. He knew he got exercise doing that. But he also wasn't a virgin anymore. Neither was Levi.

\-----------------------------------------

Author note: I didn't add cock sucking cause I wasn't really in that mood xD;


	11. I'm sorry..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi attempt escape and Levi's disappearances are explained.
> 
> ( My heads gonna get ripped off because of this. Mentions of another ship are involved, that's all I'm saying.;; )

While the party was wonderful and not a single bad thing happened. Him and Levi still haven't heard anything about the court deal, those bastards. They must of had big money to be able to hold out like that. They wouldn't be able to do that forever. They deserved what was coming. Who knows where they were, they were probably still roaming the streets back in the city, hopefully not.

Christmas came and past, Levi and Eren spent the whole day playing a bunch of silly games with Connie and Sasha. They even talked about what they'd do when going home, only Levi was quiet about it. But he did mention he wanted to take a bartender job. Eren wanted to work with him too, but he wouldn't be able to work by the bar. They'd probably end up working in the same place but two different job positions. Eren thought about being a waiter or a chef. Probably a chef, he knew about cooking more then writing things down. However.. Eren would be going back to school in a few months. Only everyone he knew would graduate before him. He only had one year to do, so it shouldn't be that hard.

And just like Levi said, he had to return that radio and Eren wasn't pleased. But he sucked it up anyway. Four days have past and finally all activities were closed. They had today and all of tomorrow to relax. But something worried him. There still wasn't a plan.. Eren was currently laying in bed just after eating dinner, Levi ran off yet again. He didn't bother asking him where the hell he was off to. It was even after curfew hours for crying out loud. Was he smoking? No.. He was defiantly up to something. Eren had rolled over on his side then viewed Levi's neatly made bed. Today Eren was wearing Levi's white sweater this time, just that morning he offered it over, while Levi wore Eren's green sweater. It was something new they did with each other. He was also wearing comfy black pants too and socks on his feet. Just then, the door opened. 

It was 7pm at the time. Levi was gone for about an hour. That was the longest he'd been gone. He closed the door behind him and walked over. He was wearing a green cloak over his sweater and white skinny jeans. By the look of his face, he was tired and irritated. Very irritated, why? He always looked like that after returning from these vanishing acts. It ticked him off how he didn't know what was going on with him.

"Were leaving.."

Eren sat up quickly after hearing that, his eyes widening. Had he made a plan? 

"Now?!"

"Yes, pack up and put your cloak on."

At that Levi made his way to his bed and started taking his things and putting them away, followed by packing his clothes. Eren stayed still, his heart racing from tension. They were finally doing it huh? This was it, their escape. Would they make it or fail trying? Eren got up, he could feel himself shaking. Doing his best to pack everything he had brought. Once he had packed everything, Levi was packed as well. Putting on his gloves and cloak as the finishing touch. 

They stood face to face in that cabin. Levi looked up at Eren as he looked down at him. Worry spreading over Eren's face. This could be the last time they'd ever be standing this close to each other. Anything could happen, they could get caught and be separated forever.

"I love you so much..." Eren whispered, his eyes looking down at his feet.

"I love you too Eren, will make it. I promise." His voice was a whisper, but he sounded confident about it which helped Eren remain calm.

"Are you ready Eren?"

"....Yes."

"Okay, were going to make a run for it. I've worked out a route we can take, it'll be tough, but it's not impossible. The police in that area have been temporally moved. That means we don't have time before they return. It's now or never."

"Alright.."

Levi leaned in and kissed him on the lips and Eren kissed back, his hand clinging tight on the bag he was carrying. He was scared and he was holding that fear inside. Breaking the kiss, they headed out. It was dark and absolutely freezing cold. A heavy layer of snow covering the ground. This wasn't going to be easy, thankfully Eren worked out as much as he could along with Levi. Levi grabbed his arm and they started heading down the hill. 

It was so dark down here, no lamp posts to light the ground, it was too dark and they could hardly see a thing. The cold was no better along with the weight they carried in their arms. This was going to take a long while. During the way Eren gasped as a branch cut his face but he kept going, Levi ended up getting cut too. Eren ended up falling and hitting his leg on a rock, making it bleed under the clothes. Thank goodness for wearing black. He was sure he must have ripped the pants there. It was sore but Levi helped him up as they continued to run through the darkness of this huge forest. Eren realized at once that this was the fastest Levi had run, it was as if.. He was running away from something. Maybe he was lost to himself, imagining himself running away from his father for the first time instead of standing to fight like he did for so long. 

The moonlight shined down and he could see Levi's face, his teeth were clenched and his eyes were wide, he looked so scared... Eren's heart ripped in half but before anything else happened, he and Levi tripped over what appeared to feel like a huge log. The two of them dropping their bags and tumbling down the hill. They remained still for only a few seconds. 

"I'm sorry Levi! Are you okay?!"

"Yes! I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm alright!"

With that they met up again and grabbed their bags and ran again. It felt like forever they ran, it was only now they came to a street, it was clear.. Lights posts aligned all along the street. This was the boarder and their was a shack nearby and it appeared empty.

"Were nearly there Eren! Looks like we have a clearing, let's take it!" 

Eren looked at him as they stood there, Levi was smiling the most he ever had. His teeth showing and his eyes soft. Eren teared up so fast. They were going to make it!

"Let's go!"

And with that, they hopped over the fence and with high tension and racing heart beats, they crossed the road. It felt like they were running in slow motion in this moment.. Anything could happen, they could be stopped. But once they reached past the shack and into the next forest. They crossed the camps border. They made it..

But they kept running even after crossing the border, they ran two football fields length, laughing and cheering each other on. Saying they made it and they were free. They collapsed beside each other on the cold snow ground. Breathing heavily from such a run. Staring up at the sky as they laid there, resting, hands holding...

"How did you do it?"

"....I just.. figured it out."

"I've never felt so happy in my life..."

"Me too Eren.. Me too."

It went silent as they did their best to calm themselves down. Their heads soaking with snow as they looked at the starry night sky. They made it.. Levi would never have to go back. Never seeing that man again. Levi was going to live with him from now on.. He'd make him happy forever. That one smile was just the beginning to so much more. He smiled wide as only the sound of their heavy breaths could be heard. After a few minutes, they finally calmed down. But now.. What would they do now?

"So now what?" Eren asked.

"Well.. I suggest getting a hotel and staying there until morning comes."

"Then take a bus to my house?"

"Something like that.."

"Have you thought of a sob story..?"

"Yeah."

\----

"We should head down and find a hotel, it feels like it's getting colder.." Levi mentioned.

"I agree."

Getting up, they kept their hands together and walked the rest of the way. Feet crunching the snow along the way. They stayed quiet to save energy. A few minutes later, they came up to another street. And across that street was the city...

Of course Eren's pants did tear where he was injured, he ended up cleaning his wound in the woods with Levi. It was best not to cause suspicion as Levi told him while cleaning it. After doing so, they walked out like normal citizens walking through crowded side walks, Eren kept looking at Levi, even being free and finally starting a life together. Levi looked like something was bothering him.

"Are you okay? You seemed so happy awhile ago."

".....I am now. I'll tell you when we get a room alright?"

So there was something.. And he had a gut feeling he wouldn't like it all...

Levi and Eren walked the cold streets, lights, cars, people and noise everywhere. It was actually a bit nerve wracking being in the city again. Surrounded by strangers, you never know when someone could randomly mug you. That was a fear he had before and still had. About twenty minutes later they finally found a decent hotel, Levi ended up using his card he had. Eren figured he did in fact plan to leave his fathers home before he was at camp. After listening to the desk lady talk on he frowned becoming impatient along with being tired. He just ran such a far distance in so little time! When Levi was finally done, he had a card key in his hand. Motioning his finger for him to follow and he did. They went up an elevator now.

"Sure feels nice being around modern technology again.." Eren sighed.

"Don't get addicted to it again.."

"Hopefully it doesn't have to come to that, were still going to do all those exercises right?"

"Yeah, I just need to buy you a pair of weights. Better ones in fact."

"I hope you don't buy everything for me.."

"I won't because I expect you to perk up and get a job."

Just then the doors opened and the two walked out, it wasn't a perfect hotel but it had okay air conditioning, if only a little warmer. Why did hotels suck so much when it came to temperatures? It irked him but whatever, better then nothing. Levi was the one to open to the door, once inside they set their bags down together. Eren sighed loudly in relief he could relax now.

Inside the room was only one bed, some chairs, a tv and a bathroom. Eren didn't waste time using it either. After taking a refreshing bathroom break, he was curious to what Levi had to say but at the same time.. Scared. Levi was sitting down on the foot of the bed with his cloak set on the bed stand. The lamp on it, turned on lighting the room with that yellow color.

"So.. What's bothering you?" He asked, taking off his own cloak then sitting down.

"Your not going to like it."

Eren suddenly felt like he didn't want to know.

"I'll have to explain from the beginning, first month of camp during the week I ignored you. Remember..?"

"You said you were helping the head leader."

"Well, during me spending time with him. He mistook my visits as a possible sexual interest. Maybe it was because of how I acted.."

Eren started to feel a bit tense, staying quiet.

"I told him I wasn't interested and things went back to normal."

Eren felt himself mentally sigh in relief. 

"But going back to normal didn't last forever.."

Shit...

"It's when December hit that I got reckless.. I spent most of my time figuring out how the borders work, going there myself in my free time. I learned that everywhere I went, every spot was watched 24/7. I made up a sob story and confronted Petra, I asked her how the boarders work because I was 'paranoid' about my attackers coming back. Even if my sob story was convening, she felt uncomfortable talking about it, she told me the head leader would know. He's the one who came up with everything. So you can imagine.. I didn't like this. I confronted him, told him my fake sob story. But he saw right through me. He knew I wasn't paranoid. He didn't tell me how they worked, he left me in the dark to panic. I think he knew I was troubled and he must of known it wasn't my sob story. He mentioned to me I could do special sexual favors in order to get what I want but I was extremely uncomfortable with them. I refused and left in anger."

Eren's eyes fel to the floor, not saying a word. He knew he would hear the worst soon.

"Of course, why help me when I do nothing for him? I rejected him a month before. Apparently his interests never left because even though things were back to normal all during November, he must have kept his thoughts to himself. Making me believe he moved on, treated me kindly and suggested ways to helping around. I liked helping around.. I stayed as a camp helper because It was nice, he also let me do cleaning and that's one of my coping methods.. Seeing things become clean made me feel better."

He didn't know Levi cleaned as a coping method other then smoking.. But he still stayed silent.

"My mood somewhat changed, I was weak while hanging out in the head house. I had nightmares while I slept, the flashbacks poured into my mind. The only things that kept me stable are, you.. cleaning and being in the head house. But I snapped, I had a fear if I didn't come up with a plan soon, I would be murdered the moment I got home, not being able to stop it. You seeing my full name and picture on the news.. I don't like my last name and never will until it's changed. I don't want to be labeled with it.. I confronted the head leader, I talked to him, begged him to help me. I was sweating in panic, I had just been cleaning before that.. That's when I learned his sexual interests never did leave. He told me if I do favors for him, he'd help me do whatever I so desperately wanted. He knew how much trouble he was getting into, he knew I could call him out and he knew I wouldn't, because he's the one in charge and he's the only one I have a chance with compromising with. I... agreed to do these favors.. It was the only plan that seemed to come my way. I had agreed to do favors for him for the rest of December. He touched me and even played with my clothes. My eyes were closed every time, wanting it to just pass on. He was gentle.. but rough sometimes. He'd push me against a wall or just press my body into his. He'd tell me to bend over the desk and he would grind into me. A part of me died inside, I felt conflicted.. I..think I liked it. I felt so guilty.. That's why I was so angry the day I told you to stop asking. I was angry at myself because I allowed myself to somewhat enjoy it. I wasn't a good person Eren..... The day I asked you to take me.. I just got back from his office, he made me strip almost naked, he grinded himself against me again, and I felt conflicted once more.. I hated myself so much. But I was afraid, we were getting too close. I was scared he would be the one to take me.. Take my virginity, I told him today was enough. He backed off because that was the first time I told him to stop. I came back shaking and I needed you to claim me as yours.. I wanted only you. Never anyone else.. And today.. The very last day, all these meetings would come to an end.. He told me I could go early if I let him do something. He stripped me naked himself this time.. touched me....--- He kissed me but I didn't kiss back.. I wasn't conflicted anymore.. I was so scared... I was panicking in my mind. Wanting to run... But he didn't take me.. I think he knew I was with you... But after that, he told me patrols would be dismissed for awhile.. He told me to leave right away. He even proved to me by calling the men by the shack. I heard him fulfilling what I wanted... It was then, the guilt overflowed within me. I did these awful things behind your back.. Never even coming to you.. I don't know what I was thinking.. I'm sorry... I didn't want to go back to my fathers house.. I didn't want you to get in trouble.. I'm sorry... I didn't want to see you cry for me... I didn't want you to live the pain of losing someone to death.. Everything I've done to help you get back together.. Would fall apart.. I couldn't live with that fact.. I needed us to get away.. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry...I fucking hate myself.."

Levi covered his face with his hands when he started apologizing, he was shaking harshly, a choked sob could be heard from him. Meanwhile Eren sat there in extreme disbelief, hurt, sadness and anger. Staring at the floor in silence. He felt his heart beat race as he started shaking in place. He knew right away why Levi didn't mention his name. He was most likely so ashamed of himself. Hiding his problems while Eren was having a blast. He felt so lost but this didn't change how he felt about him. Levi was one of people who brought his lazy ass back in gear. He tried forcing the things Levi did away and focus on fixing things. He did feel used, it hurt so much.. Levi could have told him, he felt like shit and he didn't even move nor say anything. Just listening to Levi cry, it wasn't just some silent cry, you could hear the heavy shaky breaths showing he was in turmoil. 

Before he could try saying anything at all, Levi got up and dug in his bag, taking his weed out and lighting it up and walking towards the balcony. Briefly, Eren could see how tired and sad he looked. He hung outside and started smoking, not even saying a word. Leaving Eren to decide whatever he wanted to do. Levi most likely guessed Eren would leave. He did want to leave, he wanted to run away and scream out that he felt hurt but no... He wasn't going to leave, he was going to stay. Why leave when Levi was clearly extremely upset with himself at the point of self loathing. But it all made sense now.. All the disappearances in December, the radio too.. How much Eren wished this could have worked differently. He felt numb.. Lost in the darkness. He loved Levi so much he couldn't leave him.. He did say he was no longer conflicted. God he hoped that was true. Thirty minutes had past and neither of them left their spots. Levi was most likely still smoking and that wasn't a good thing at all.... He was probably high by now. 

Eren finally got up and figured out what he wanted to say. But he hoped Levi still wasn't smoking.. He walked over to the balcony and wrapped his arms around Levi's stomach and held him tightly from behind, his eyes gazing to the stars. He saw no smoke, which meant Levi stopped..

"Levi... We all make mistakes... I won't ignore the fact that you hurt me.. You hurt me so much..... But I won't let that push me away.. We can fix this mess.. Please.. Don't hate yourself. Come back inside and let's get some rest.. Things will work out.. I won't let you suffer anymore then you already have. But one thing I know.. Is that your still a good person to me.. You tried so hard to grant yourself freedom and prevented me from breaking the law."

"Eren.. I'm a piece of trash... Are you sure you still want me around?"

"Your not trash, you just made a shitty mistake.. I wouldn't want you gone.. Never."

"I'll never forgive myself..."

"I'll help you through it.."

"You'll get tired of it.."

"No."

"You will."

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about the things to come, I'll be there for you no matter what. If your upset and about to hurt yourself, I'll be there to cheer you up!" He shouted, holding him tighter. "You helped me, so it's my turn now..." It was only till a minute later Levi responded.

"I hope you keep those words true.."

"They always will be." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: If you remember who the head leader was, then I must tell you I do NOT hate the pairing. I have nothing against it. In fact, I happen to ship it. It was the only other ship I was okay with in order to get Levi and Eren out.

Spoiler for what could have happened if Levi hadn't of carried out the favors; Levi and Eren would be sent back to camp by the boarder police and sent home along with everyone else. Eren would never see Levi again and he would sink and become the person he was once before, only so much worse.. He would end up poisoning himself to death. Wanting to join Levi because he did DIE from his fathers hands. Sad huh?


	12. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summery because there's a shit ton of stuff in here, sorry for mistakes! I really wanted this done!
> 
> KEEP IN MIND THIS CHAPTER IS ALL IN LEVI'S P.O.V

After him and Eren had that discussion, he felt Eren sink away, walking back inside in silence. He wanted to smoke more, but he knew getting high would solve nothing. What he kept hidden from him for so long, he blatantly stated everything, not leaving a single detail out. Not many could be honest like that, people would coat it with lies. He wanted to lie to him, but the pain of all the weight overwhelmed him. Besides, telling him lies would make things worse. He had to say what he had done. Why hadn't Eren run off? Why did he stay? He probably didn't have the heart too. After all, Levi was a big impact to him. He brought him back..

His eyes gazed over the balcony, viewing the streets from above as he heard the bathroom door open and close gently. Eren must be taking a shower now... They probably wouldn't talk much after that. Hell, Eren might even break up with him. But would Eren really do it? He wouldn't be surprised. He hurt him bad. Far worse then Levi hurt himself. He let the man touch him... Enjoyed it more then he should have. He started letting flash backs run in his head. Memories of how he got turned on and what sounds he let out. He closed his eyes tight, covering his eyes with his hand. He was embarrassed and mostly out of shame... He thanked mercy that he didn't fuck him. He kept that distance but Levi knew, he knew he wanted it but was at least considerate for him. Being in love with Eren after all. If Eren wasn't even in the picture, Levi might not have hated it as much. Who knows, he probably would have become a serious camp helper there and lived his life full that way. But it wouldn't make him as happy as Eren did. Eren could make him smile.

The reason he came to camp was to settle down, try to get away from those fights for awhile before he started a life on his own. He did have problems, he had urges to punch people, kick them till they couldn't get up. He wouldn't hesitate if someone attacked him or if someone got him too mad. He hated that about himself. While it was okay to fight back to protect yourself, he wasn't proud that he wanted to punch people for getting him too angry. But thankfully, he found things to keep it down, such as smoking weed. Next would be drinking. He was legal age to drink now. He could drink whenever he wanted. Hell, he might get wasted if he wasn't careful. Another thing Eren would have to watch out for. Cleaning was another coping method.. He'd probably clean the Yeagers household if they let him. It would be the first thing he'd ask once he was settled in. Depending if Eren would fulfill this. Thirty minutes past and he heard the bathroom door open, he turned around from the balcony to look at him with his tired eyes. Eren appeared lifeless. It hurt him... But he said nothing. Eren was dressed in his pjs, a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Going to bed.."

"Okay."

Levi watched as he crawled in the bed. He laid on the side by the wall, he was hardly even on the bed. His body so very close to the edge. He had a feeling he wasn't comfortable sleeping next to him tonight. He most likely wanted to be alone for awhile. At that moment, he made a plan to sleep on the chair instead. He walked in, closing the balcony doors then closed the curtains halfway, turning off the light and headed for the shower. He turned the heat as hot as he could, letting the temperature burn into his skin and turning it red. His face cuts cleaning in the process. They stung a little but that was nothing. After cleaning his body very thoroughly. He stepped out and changed into his black sweater along with black skinny jeans. He felt like wearing dark colors... He combed his hair and brushed his teeth, grabbed his ID and grabbed his wallet. He headed out. Leaving Eren in the room by himself for awhile. He needed to be alone, Levi knew that's what he needed.

Taking his card key with him of course, he headed down the elevator and walked out of the building. Walking onto the cold night street yet again, only this time alone. While walking around past strangers, he caught eyes on a bar. He walked up to it and went in, showing his ID, showing he was of age. Inside it was dark and dimmed with a blue color. People all around wearing biker clothes or just normal trench coats. Men and women having a blast, laughing and crying tears of joy. His face turned dim.. He made his way over to the bar and sat on a stool with two other stools unoccupied beside it. The bartender walked up and asked for an ID, Levi showed and then was asked what he wanted. 

"Passion Daiquiri, please.." Levi spoke in a low voice. The bartender must of noticed.

"Rough night with the lady?"

What lady? Their wasn't one, most likely a common thing. Best to play along then, he didn't want trouble.

"No, it's me. All on me."

"Ah, things happen buddy."

"Yeah.. Only I could have stopped it."

"What did you do?"

"Cheat.. If that's the right word."

"Man, your screwed. They still with you?"

"Yeah, I imagine they'll drop the bomb on me in the morning."

"Best of luck to you, if you truly love her and she loves you. Relationship will come back together in a few weeks or so, months maybe. Treat your girl better if she comes around."

Levi got little irritated with the whole 'girl' thing. But whatever, he was handed his drink and he began drinking it up. The flavor of sweet fruit and rum soothing his taste buds. The bartender ended up leaving to serve another customer while Levi kept sipping up his drink. His eyes wandered around the place, watching people party and dance. Some people were wearing rather revealing clothing. Some people came up to him and they started talking about random things like what do you like to do for fun and crap. He ended up getting flirted on the whole time he was there, but he rejected all of them, saying he wasn't some toy wanting to be played with. He left about two hours later.

When coming back into the hotel, Eren was still in bed and still in the same place. He sighed softly to himself, he was drunk but not that much. He found his way over to the chair and laid down in it, covering himself with his blanket that still had the scent of Eren on it. He felt sad again... He finally feel asleep twenty minutes later. But was woken up three hours later. Eren was crying in the bed. Levi wasn't all that far away but he could hear him sob. He could tell he was trying to be quiet but he couldn't. He laid there in that chair, focusing on the moonlight the seeped into the room. Hearing him cry to himself. He couldn't do anything. Nothing he could do would help Eren right now. He listened on to his cries for about an hour before it finally stopped. He felt broken inside, the urge to smoke tried to take him but he did his best to go back to sleep, and sleep is what he did.

\----

By morning, Levi had awoken first. The first thing he did was take a piss and brush his teeth, cleaning himself up so he didn't smell like he'd been drinking. Eren woke up after he got out of the shower, they still didn't talk. Eren headed up and showered as well. They ended up eating at an IHOP that morning. They still hadn't talked and Eren literally looked like he was dead inside. He didn't like this at all. But that's what happens when you do sexual things with other people when your in a relationship. It not like he wanted to of course. But he knew Eren was bothered with the fact he enjoyed it. Levi was sick of himself.

They ended up taking a bus home, Eren told him briefly after breakfast that he still wanted to bring him home. Keep him safe even. The only thing was, is that the two of them did not sit next to each other. They sat in separate seats. Levi knew this was a sign Eren might just be breaking it off with him. He didn't over react, but he couldn't help but feel sad this was happening, but this was nothing compared to the things that could have happened. But this wouldn't be a walk in the park.

Arriving just a few blocks away from Eren's home, they had to walk the rest of the way. It was cold of course, but he and Eren bared it. Snow was falling lightly with yards were covered in bright snow. Everything was dead, mostly the trees and flowers lay dormant. While they walked, he noticed Eren walking a long distance away from him. So much for being there. Don't say things that you can't fulfill. They walked for awhile, feet stepping on moist concrete along the way. When Eren did stop, Levi caught him looking up at a white colored two story house. His expression was a brief smile followed by worry.

Eren's home was beautiful.. It was nothing like his home, it didn't look torn or covered in vine along with green algae. Didn't have broken windows from Levi having his head smashed through by force. The front door didn't have any dents or broken wood sticking out. There was nothing, just a normal looking house. Levi stood briefly while Eren started to walk ahead. He remembered the last thing his father said to him when he left... They had been fighting when the bus arrived, he was kicked and beaten in places nobody would look. 'When you come back, I'll stab you till you can't breathe, rip you apart and cut your guts into pieces.' He shivered at the thought... He'd never tell Eren about that. But it's not like he didn't know his father would most likely kill him when he returned. He gathered himself and stepped up to the front door, Eren began knocking.

"I'll mention your my best friend.. She'll believe your sob story.."

"So does this mean were off..?"

"...... I need time Levi... Yes, were off."

So it was official, him and Eren had separated. He felt a ripping sensation inside but he held it in.

"Eren.."

"..."

"Thank you for bringing me here..."

"I made a promise to keep you safe... I'll do it no matter what."

This should have been heart warming, but it wasn't. Eren broke up with him just moments ago. They were both single. Sudden;y, the door opened and they were greeted by Eren's smiling mother, wrapping her child in her arms as she went on and on about how much she missed him. Eren then told her all about camp, but left the details of the trauma and Levi being his boyfriend, now ex. Levi stayed quiet as the two talked. He could see the resemblance with Eren and his mom. They were both very beautiful people. Finally the question came up.

"Is this your friend?"

"Yeah, his name is Levi."

Friend... More like his ex boy friend who just got dumped moments ago. It was amazing he could hold it all in.

"More like his best friend, I was wondering... May I stay in your household for awhile? I lost my home due to terrible events. I came to camp so I could gather myself back together after things happened. I can cook, clean and do yard work, it's not a big issue. I just need a place to stay while I fix everything. I won't stay forever. Just untill I get enough money."

Eren's mom seemed to stay silent for awhile. Thinking of things, but it didn't take long to get an answer.

"Well since Eren knows you so well, I'll let you stay as long as you need too so you can get back on your feet. Just make sure you do stand up! We don't need another slacker in the house again. And cleaning help would be wonderful!"

With that, they talked awhile and entered the home, it smelled of sugar cookies right away. Wonderful... Eren would want to dig in right away with those. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed, all the doors in the house seems unbroken. Another thing he was happy to see. 

"Gonna head up and clean my room, stay down here alright?"

"Okay."

With that, Levi sat down on the living room sofa. It seemed him and Eren's mother were the only ones home right now. So Levi spent silence watching tv alone. It was playing some animal planet show, something about catching big fish all over the world. He didn't care much at the moment. His eyes dropped down to the ground. Eren just broke up with him, the first relationship he had. This meant he couldn't kiss him, hold him, or anything else that meant his body getting close to him. He had to face this reality, maybe even forever...

"You alright dear?"

"Ah, I'll be okay."

"Would you like some cookies?"

"Just one please."

\---------------------------------------------

When things settled down, Levi was allowed to sleep in Eren's room for now on. Only he was given a mattress of his own to sleep on. He pushed it on the other side of the room, putting his own comforter and pillow on it. He was given some sheets to cover the mattress as well. That night, Levi met Eren's entire family in the household. Mikasa didn't like him at first, that was probably because of how non lively he was. She probably thought he was plotting something, which was ridiculous.

Time past on, during the nights he was there. He did in fact still smoke, he left drinking for once a week. Eren kept up his jogging and Levi ended up buying a complete weight set for him to play around with. But once in while during the nights he slept, Eren would cry in his sleep. And Levi had no choice but to listen to it until Eren calmed down himself. He knew if he tried comforting him it wouldn't work. After all, what could he tell him? He did something wrong. They talked once in awhile, but it was always brief. He also learned that Eren didn't really update his computer much, the most was two hours.

After two weeks, they both signed applications to the same place, Levi wanting a bartender spot and Eren wanting the chef spot. It was an Italian restaurant too. Even if they were both single, Levi noticed him always wanting to be around him. It was then he knew or wanted to believe Eren loved him still. Levi still loved him as well. In time, Levi would receive flirts and questions about going out, but he rejected them all. The only person he would ever and always be interested in was him. Eren on the other had, he didn't appear to date anyone else either. He kept himself away from that. 

January hit and they landed the jobs, they were lucky since this place was hiring new people. But by having jobs, they had even less talking time, which was in fact a shame. Levi recalled they were going to see a movie back in December.. But it didn't work out. It wasn't even mentioned. As painful as this separation was, Levi learned his lesson, he wouldn't ever do a damn thing without confronting Eren about it. And sure as hell wouldn't let another touch him again. 

By March 15th, the weather getting warmer. Eren achieved his getting fit goal. He was fit, complete with a thigh gap and a six pack. You could tell he worked really hard to get that and he looked really good too.

By March 16th, Eren wanted them to go out and talk somewhere, Levi went along of course. They ended up in a cafe, both of them ordering tea. Eren was wearing a black tank top, showing off the muscles he had made, followed by white jeans. Levi was wearing a black t-shirt with his black skinny jeans. Eren was the first to start talking.

"I finally reached my getting fit goal.."

"You look really good Eren, I've been wanting to tell you that.."

A small smile formed on those beautiful lips and Levi felt himself smile a little as well.

"Thank you.. I feel really good too."

"Keep it up alright?"

"I will, of course."

"I miss you...."

Levi couldn't hold it in, he looked at him dead in the eyes. His expression sad. Eren jumped slightly from the words, looking away with a sad expression. He must have been thinking. But he finally looked back, staring back at him in the eyes.

"I missed you too..... I've been such a fool."

"I don't blame you."

"Do you think we can still fix things..?"

"Of course.."

"You won't do something like that to me again will you..?"

"Never again."

Levi watched as Eren's eyes brightened a little.

"Then does this mean we can be official again?"

"If you want it to be, I want you back Eren."

"I want you back too..."

"Then let's try again."

"Then it's official now."

\------------------

"Hey Levi, remember when you wanted to watch The Hobbit with me?"

"Yeah, we didn't get to watch it. Pity.."

"I bought it just recently and I want to watch it with you.. I just, never had the courage to."

"Heh, really?"

"Yeah, I really want too."

"So tonight in your room?"

"Yes. And this time.. I want you close to me, I don't want you sitting away from me anymore. I hate it so much."

"I'll be close to you then Eren.. Always."

\-------------------------------------------------

That night, they laid in bed together for the first time in months. Levi was behind him, an arm around his stomach, his other hand connected to Eren's hand above their heads. During the movie, since it'd been so long since he touched him. He felt around his body, feeling his arms and his stomach, traveling up his tank top and feeling his six pack. Feeling around the lines and just touching him. Feeling excited he was so very close again. He felt somewhat overwhelmed and it didn't take him long to notice he was erect.

He began kissing Eren's sweet scented neck, keeping their hands together. His other, that was resting on his stomach went down to his pants. Gently groping him and trying to get a feel of his dick.

"Eren..~" He whispered, seductively for a first. Levi was mostly passionate but he was so excited, he felt it go deeper. A craving for some fun with his boyfriend.

"Ah.. Stop.. You'll make me horny." Eren whispered, seeming to try to pay attention to the movie. But he didn't push Levi away.

"I want to make you feel good... With me being the one inside you."

Levi then sneaked a hand inside Eren's pants and sneaked in below what appeared to be boxer briefs, now gripping his dick and stroking it slowly as he bit down on his neck. He heard him gasp with a shaky breath.

"Levi.." He breathed.

Levi went on, licking and biting his skin here and there. Giving him slow strokes, and since he himself was erect, he began pushing himself against his back, thrusting his crotch into Eren's rear. Grinding his erect dick against him. Eren continued to breathe softly, a hand reached over and Levi felt a hand on his rear, pushing him in more. Levi looked to see what face Eren was making and he looked heated, his eyes half open, desperate for what was happening. Levi wasn't the only one craving this. The movie went ignored as this went on.

"Do you want me inside you Eren?"

"Please.. Yes." He breathed.

Levi smiled calmly with excitement.

"Get undressed while I get my condom and lube.."

Levi pulled the sheets down and got out of bed. He dug in his bag and grabbed what he needed, when he turned around. Eren was almost completely naked. Only his boxer briefs were left on. His body looked amazing, even that six pack. Damn he was so hot.

"Do you want me to use one of my toys to help prep you?" He asked.

"I.. no, I want you to penetrate me first. Not a toy."

"It'll hurt.."

"I don't care.. It's you, I'll like it whether I'm in pain or not." 

"Alright then."

With that, they pushed the sheets completely off the bed and Levi set down the condom and lube on the bed stand. The movie still playing in the back ground but was ignored. Eren laid down on his back, boxer briefs still on. Levi went ahead and undressed himself completely then went for those boxer briefs, taking them off. They were both very erect and needed friction.

Levi leaned down, allowing his dick to glide against Eren's dick faintly as he began to kiss him on the lips. Two months it's been since he felt how soft those lips were. The kiss turned passionate, lips causing friction against each other. Eren opened his mouth and Levi went in. Tasting him all over, he tasted so sweet and he missed this so much.

He felt a hand grab his dick and he knew right away, Eren began holding their erections together. It felt really good he broke the kiss to moan lightly. 

"Give it to me Levi.." He told him through shaky breathes.

Levi grabbed the lube and condom, putting the condom on then coating his fingers with lube. Eren turned over and positioned into a doggy style kind of position.

"Is this how you want it?" He chuckled lightly.

"It's one of my favorites in porn.."

"Then I'll make sure it's good for you then."

And then, he covered his anus with that lube, going in with a finger. He didn't really care if Eren took a shit or not, well, he hoped he did. Wouldn't want to hit brown gold and get turned off. His finger slid in nicely and he started circling around, listening to Eren's breathing. He didn't react much now, but he would soon. He added another finger then a third, now thrusting them inside him. 

"Ah~... That feels really good."

"Doesn't feel like a reverse shit does it?"

"N-no.. I really like it."

Levi was pleased with that, now taking those fingers out. He then coated his dick with that lube, making sure he had enough on. Now using a hand to push his hardened erection inside. And when he did, Eren gasped a little too loudly.

"Shh.. Your parents might hear."

"I know, it just hurt for a moment."

"I told you using a toy would help."

Eren didn't reply and Levi continued to press in all the way until he was all the way in. Now that he was in, his hands placed themselves on Eren's hips. He began thrusting slowly, letting him adjust. It felt warm and very very tight. So much more tighter then he thought it would be but it felt really good on his erection. Eren moaned softly, his hands were gripping the sheets. He must have been trying to relax.

"Relax Eren, it'll feel good."

"God... It feels intense."

"Sorry."

"No.. It's really good."

"Good."

When Eren calmed down, Levi sped up to a good speed. Lightly moaning himself as he thrusted. The bed did creak a little, thank god it wasn't loud but it was loud to him. During this, he reached down below and started to stroke Eren's erection. And when he did that he heard another gasp of pleasure come from those lips.

"Augh, Levi~ ....Keep going."

And that's what he did, the two of them ended up whispering each others names in moans over and over again. Eren was the one to cum first followed by Levi a few moments after. Of course with Eren cumming on the bed, his sheets were now dirty... And it was night time so he wouldn't be able to wash them. Levi took himself out and disposed of the condom. 

"We should take a shower." Levi suggested.

"Yeah.. Hey Levi.."

"What?"

"I love you.. I always have, even when we weren't together.."

"I love you too, I never stopped loving you. I don't plan too either."

That night, Eren slept in Levi's bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Time past on, the court deal was finally taken care of and Levi's attackers were sentenced to jail time.

Life improved since then, Levi quit drinking and in time, his smoking habits died down. He told Eren about his urges and got help right away. A year later he stopped smoking entirely. 

Five years later.... Eren proposed Levi to marry him. Levi accepted. But since gay marriage wasn't legal in the state they were in, they left by plane to a place they could. They also took permanent residence there. The two married and lived together in a house to themselves. They stayed together their whole lives, going through life struggles but getting through it. They never separated again, they loved only each other. Never anyone else. 

Years and years past and the two died of old age. But the one thing about Levi, is that he died with the name 'Levi Yeager.' A name he loved so much...


End file.
